


He's Having My Baby

by obsidians, Sakurablossomhime (cherrygirlprime)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygirlprime/pseuds/Sakurablossomhime
Summary: Yuffie tells Tifa about a Wutaian gender shifting materia that she decides to experiment with, her target being a certain male she has issues with. This results in putting the Silver General in a 'delicate' condition. Gender shifting, mpreg and a Tifa/Sephiroth pairing. Co-written with Sakurablossomhime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own FF7 or its characters, we only borrow Sephiroth and Vincent and share them with each other. We make no money from writing these stories.

I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no profit from writing this story.

Tifa fumed when a slightly familiar looking Wutai-looking male flopped down on a barstool before her and said.

"Hey sweet cheeks, I would like a pint of beer" he demanded. He was lithe with a lean, muscular swimmers build, had a handsome angular face and large brown eyes. He a wore leather vest over his bare, lean torso, leather pants and boots.

"What was that?" she said in an icy tone of voice she used when men dared to talk down to her like that.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, girly" the male cautioned her, giving her a wide smile that made Tifa long to hit his smug face with a brick.

"My name is not sweet cheeks and I haven't been a girl for years" she coldly said. "I will not be talked to like this" she said with a threat in her voice that normally made men back off as they knew she could put them through the walls when provoked.

"Come on Baby Cakes, don't be like that" he said with another brickable smile.

"Guy, I strongly urge you to leave my bar before I..." she threatened.

Suddenly the stranger leaned forward and whispered, "Tifa, it's me."

"Sorry do I know you?" she asked him in confusion.

"I'll give you a hint, every Friday we get together before the bar opens to pick out our clothes for the night" he said with a wink.

"Yuffie?" Tifa said in surprise.

"Bingo, Tseng brought me some gender shifting Materia from Wutai" she, now a he, said with a grin.

"But who would want that?" Tifa asked her in confusion.

"It was designed for wartime. If the male population was ever severely decimated, the females would use this on themselves and could step in and help repopulate the community. The Materia causes the other female involved to instantly ovulate during copulation" Yuffie explained.

"Aren't you afraid of getting stuck like that?" Tifa asked, waving her hand about in her random direction.

"It's perfectly safe! You press it against bare skin and it gets absorbed into the person's body. The person gets kind of groggy and sometimes goes to sleep for a short while. Then poof, they assume the form of what they would look like as their opposite gender. That wears off in about eight hours and then you're back to your usual self" Yuffie explained.

"What do you do during this time?" Tifa asked her, her mind pretty much already answering for her.

"Have lots of sex" she said.

"With who?" Tifa asked him.

"With Ts...I can't disclose that information. Suffice it to say, it is with a male and I am having homosexual sex with that person. I'm not into women anyway, though that certain someone may make me change my mind to see them female… Anyway, not everyone is bisexual like you. It is perfectly safe and gender swapping can be fun. Think of all the pretty boys and girls you could take your pleasure with, without them being the wiser for it. Just think of a male name and have your fun" Yuffie enthused.

"I couldn't be deceptive like that" Tifa said with a half appalled, half inquisitive look on her face.

"Just think of all the fun you could have" Yuffie said, giving her a grin that seemed to say 'join me'.

Tifa looked around her bar as if weighing her options and her gaze fell of Sephiroth who seemed to loiter in her bar a couple of nights of the week despite her frosty service to him; he seemed completely oblivious of her disdain of him.

He was there on his own as ever, nursing a non-alcoholic drink and reading a book, looking every inch the unapproachable King of Ice.

Tifa had to admit he was beautiful and wondered if he had any passion in him whatsoever.

She had seen people flirting with him, to right out propositioning him and he had turned all down, male or female. Did ice water run in his veins like how his frosty exterior indicated?

"Does the person have to be purely human for it to work?" Tifa asked Yuffie in a thoughtful voice.

"Sephiroth? But why him?" Yuffie asked her friend, already knowing.

"I want to take him down a peg or two and I certainly can't in his present gender. The guy's asexual it seems. However, what if he were smaller and less able to defend himself?" Tifa said with a sly smile.

"You don't mean to rape him?" Yuffie said, disliking the idea.

"No just pleasure "her" body until she agrees to it" Tifa explained.

"You need to press the Materia against bare skin" Yuffie reminded her and Tifa and her both studied him, as usual, only a wedge of his bare chest and head showed.

"There is no way we could get anywhere close to his chest" Tifa said.

"We need him to take his gloves off, or at least one" Yuffie concurred. "I'll take care of that" she said sauntering over to him. "Pardon me, are you General Sephiroth?" she asked him.

He looked up to see the unfamiliar Wutaian man looking at him.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" he asked in a bored sounding voice, expecting him to chew him out for something.

"I am a huge fan of yours, I would like to shake your hand" Yuffie said, secreting the pale yellow Materia within the palm of her hand.

"You are?" Sephiroth said, one snowy brow lifting slightly.

"Yes you are the best SOLDIER ever, please let me shake your hand" he/she gushed.

"Well I suppose" Sephiroth said, extending his own.

"Your gloves are on" Yuffie reminded him, pouting slightly. That look was familiar and he didn't know why it was since he couldn't place it at this time.

"Yes, I don't like touching bare skin. It's nothing personal" he assured "him", holding out his hand.

"Do you have a watch? I just want to make sure the time is correct on that clock there" Yuffie said pointing and inwardly bristled when he did nothing more than peel back one glove to uncover his wrist.

"It's a couple minutes slow, but pretty much right on time" he assured the strange man.

"Tequila shots on the house" Tifa said setting down a tray before them, trying to help Yuffie out.

"I don't drink" he objected.

"Come on just one for a toast to how amazing a swordsman you are. I mean your Odachi, Masamune, is awesome alone!" Yuffie said persuasively.

Sephiroth actually allowed flattery to sway him for once. He'd been down and though he was sure it could easily be a trap, he found that he needed the little 'white lie' at this time. Very few people had anything pleasant to say about him after his break with reality and all.

"Okay, just one" he said tapping the small glass against the other males and threw it back...and was instantly inebriated.

"You okay General?" Yuffie asked, actually slightly concerned about the turn of events.

Sephiroth actually swayed in his seat and his cheeks burned an angry hot pink with glazed over Lifestream colored eyes.

"You look flushed! Uh, let me take off your gloves to make you feel cooler" Tifa said lamely, removing them without protest and Yuffie instantly pressed the Materia into his palm, making his head swim.

"I don't feel so well" he slurred and bobbed in the chair, eyes closed but opened them in fascination when he felt something dissolving in his hand and watched a pale yellow Materia orb fade into his skin and wondered if he was hallucinating.

"Come on General, I think you had too much to drink. Let's get you upstairs to my spare room" Tifa said. "Sir, do you mind helping me?" she asked Yuffie.

"Of course not little lady" Yuffie said, taking the other side of the tall man and they helped him stagger upstairs and both threw him backwards onto the bed.

"Now what?" Tifa asked Yuffie.

"We wait for him to change and meanwhile, you get to explore life as a male" Yuffie said, taking the second pale yellow globe from her pocket. "Each Materia is a one shot, you would need another one if you wanted to try this again" Yuffie said.

Tifa took it and watched it melt into her palm and sat down when the grogginess hit. It took a good ten minutes to clear up and she stood up, way past what she normally did.

"Oh Gawd, Tifa you're gorgeous!" Yuffie said holding a fist against her mouth. It was bad to get "excited" about your friend like that-right?

Tifa walked to the mirror and took off her now comically small and inappropriate clothes and examined herself.

She was tall, about how tall her father had been with broad shoulders and a firm chiseled body.

Her hair was still long and her face about the same but her features were broader and more masculine, making her large garnet eyes stand out. She turned and examined Sephiroth and noticed the transformation had hit him as well.

For one thing, his clothes swam on his smaller body.

He was now a long and lithe woman, with a willowy, curvy figure with a tiny waist where the waistband of his leather pants and his First SOLDIER belt sagged pitifully into his stomach. His hair sprawled around him on the bed like a silken throw. His already pretty features were softer, rounded and more feminine looking, not all the angles his normal face showed. Above all else, peaking between Masamune's back sheath that crossed his chest normally, sat snow-white, medium sized breasts topped with pale pink nipples on top her lean, softly sculpted torso.

"She's beautiful" Tifa said. "Such beautiful pale skin."

"Sephiroth is good looking as a male, it stands to reason that he would be a good looking she" Yuffie said underwhelmed and yawning, while her friend looked at the new girl like she was the prettiest thing she had ever seen as Tifa leaned over her as if in a trance and pressed his lips to hers, as if attempting to wake a fairytale princess.

Sephiroth blinked in surprise when he felt something squirming against his lips and opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar male's face looking down on him with such a lustful expression on his face that it caused him to blushed. Then he realized that the squirming feeling had been someone kissing him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded and then froze in shock when a feminine voice emerged from his throat in place of his normal baritone.

"It's okay, there is nothing to be afraid of" the male assured him.

"Why would I have anything to fear? Do you know who I am?" he demanded, yet felt a spark of fear ignite as there seemed to be something else strange about his body.

"Yes you are beautiful woman who needs to be made love to" the male cooed.

"Woman? Clearly you can see I'm male" he said and then looked down at his body startled at the sight of breasts perched high on his torso and with shaking hands, undid his trench and gasped in surprise at the sight of his now feminine torso.

"This is not possible" he said and placed his hand on his groin to give it an experimental squeeze and his eyes bulged out of his head to find something missing.

"What have you done to me?" he demanded in a choked off scream, as he began panicking internally.

"I won't do anything you don't want to me to" the man said, capturing his lips with his own and Sephiroth squeaked against them as the pointy nipples of his suddenly feminine body were suddenly being stroked and amorously plucked and teased.

"Stop" he commanded him as the stimulation caused him to gasp and blush.

"Are you sure you want me to? You're body is deliciously ripe and ready for loving. Let me love you" the male said, kissing him again.

"I said stop" he ordered, trying to push the man away, only to find he couldn't and gasped when a tongue entered his mouth.

"Sephiroth, haven't you longed to be loved? Haven't you been lonely for too long? I can make love to you, I can show you how it feels" he said drawing back and looking at him so tenderly, it had to be a dream he decided.

"Do you want me to love you?" he asked him, cupping his cheek and tenderly stroking the arch of his cheekbone.

"I can't" 'she' said.

"Why not?" You are so beautiful. Don't you want to know what love feels like just once in your life?" 'he' asked 'her'.

"I don't know how" 'she' admitted looking away with a blush.

"Then I can show you. Let me love you" he said to the dubious looking female.

Sephiroth's mind was overwhelmed at what was being offered. He had been so lonely since finding himself back on Gaia. He was only considering it because the person was offering to love him. Had they said a different word, such as fuck, he wouldn't even have considered it. But it was a dream after all, certainly he was male, had never been a female. What harm could there be?

Yuffie was having a delightful time watching Tifa seduce Sephiroth, there was a warning she felt she should give Tifa about being with a materia gender changed male that Tseng had warned her about, but couldn't remember it off hand. The scene was too hot as the sexless man responded beautifully to Tifa's sexual stimulation of him.

"Yes" he bravely said and sighed as gentle hands stripped the too large garments from him and stroked the exposed skin as it was revealed and then a larger body drew him against it and kept him warm against the slightly cool air of the room.

Tifa was having a great time stimulating Sephiroth's virgin body, not surprised to find his hymen intact as her fingers explored Sephiroth's new womanhood, parting the sparse curls of silver pubic hair there.

Sephiroth's face was flushed as sexual stimulation suffused his pure body as Tifa took her time and touched everything and everywhere on the pliant body. Tifa had latched onto a light pink nipple while stroking and pinching the other. The results were immediate: Sephiroth let off a startled yelp and deep moan. This dream was hyper realistic Sephiroth mused, enough for him to be even embarrassed in it.

Quickly, Sephiroth placed a hand over his mouth as the other remained balled up at his side to muffle the sounds he couldn't stop as the male had switched breasts, all while touching his altered bottom half. Though the sounds were contained, he could do little for the writhing his body was doing.

Sephiroth was a squirming mess as Tifa stroked her g-spot internally with her long fingers while her clit was strummed, she writhed uncontrollably on the bed while Tifa suckled and tongued the super senstive points of her nipples.

Sephiroth was further embarrassed about how wanton he was being even in his dream as the stranger forced his body to experience pleasures the likes of which he had never dreamed possible. Certainly nothing prepared him for when the male lapped at the swollen lips of his suddenly engorged sex. Tifa hearing the wonderful sounds that he was making had stopped, reached up and removed the hand from his mouth. One especially accurate thrust had him crying out loud in abandon. Sephiroth blushed deeply and turned his face away from his behavior though he was losing control little bit by bit.

Tifa smiled at the quivering Sephiroth and then bent back down and with just the tip of her tongue she licked his pussy from the bottom up to his clit. He shuddered and groaned. He was getting close now and was more vocal then Tifa could have possibly ever dreamed as she pumped her fingers into his drenched channel. He desperately wanted to cover his mouth again; he couldn't control his noise level. It was so wonderful!

His body trembled and he arched his back to push his pussy harder against her tongue. Tifa responded by pushing her tongue into him. He gasped and clutched at the sheets. He felt her tongue move rapidly around his clit in little circles; close, but not actually touching it and then she took it into her mouth and suckled on it while lashing her tongue on it.

Sephiroth cried out in a soul shattering sob as 'she' came. The 'man' kept licking him, gently now and then leaned up and held the girl through her first orgasm, her own new organ poised at her entrance and raring to go, waiting for him to recover.

"Sephiroth, look at me. Recognize me, I'm Tifa Lockhart and I'm about to take your virginity. Do you understand me?" Tifa said, holding his face in between her large hands and forcing him to focus and the girl cried out as Tifa stabbed herself inside him. His hymen easily parted and soon she was deep inside the new girl. She stayed still as he throbbed around her, relishing the hot tightness of Sephiroth. His new body was as hot as liquid fire and the gripping walls, silken as they clenched on her manhood. She remained still, enjoying sex from the male perspective at how the muscles of the girl hugged and caressed her.

Tifa gathered the trembling girl to her and began pumping into 'her' depths with slow, steady strokes. She could feel Sephiroth tighten on her blood drenched cock and it felt so good, good and tight, virgin territory and she relished that she was the one who conquered her enemy as the girl gasped in her arms.

Tifa set a brutal pace.

Sephiroth frowned when the feeling of pain stole away to be replaced by a slowly burning pleasure that got stronger with each thrust into her body as each stroke dragged the length of Tifa's shaft over his clit until his body trembled with a need that he couldn't fathom as the hips of his female body lifted to meet the crashing hips of the large male. There was a hot pooling in his groin that he couldn't understand and he fought the sensation.

Tifa then moved him into her lap so that the beauty could bounce and sway upon her manhood. This position allowed for more of Tifa to be taken in. Sephiroth threw his head back cried out a ragged scream at the fullness he experienced. The man-Tifa Lockhart in his dream, was touching everything inside. Tifa began bouncing Sephiroth to encourage him to move himself. Each thrust into his body yielded a delicious cry. Sephiroth was still fighting the internal tightening in his stomach and lower area. Tifa wouldn't let him and her fingers reached between then to further worry the bud of Sephiroth's sex until his body stiffened and came with the force of a hurricane, forcing Tifa to erupt as deeply inside him a possible.

Sephiroth completely lost it and with his first internal orgasm and he scratched his nails down her back and bit Tifa's shoulder to lessen the mortifying wailing coming from his throat. Sephiroth's eyes rolled back and he crumpled and fell back onto the bed. Looking down, Tifa realized that he had passed out at how violently he came.

She gently pulled out of the girl and they disconnected with a slight moan from Sephiroth. Gently Tifa cleaned the girl and rolling her this way and that, changed the sheets on the bed so there would be no tell tale bloodstains there upon his awaking. Covering him, she turned out the light and went to see if she could find Yuffie, who had left a note that she had gone to see her boyfriend.

The next day both were back to normal. Sephiroth woke in a strange place, head slightly throbbing which was indicative of alcohol, thinking that he was put up for the night for his no doubt drunken behavior, and got dressed, frowning at the strange sex dream. He let himself out of the room he was in and almost leapt back in shock when he encountered Tifa.

"Miss Lockhart, how did I happen to end up in your spare bedroom" he asked her.

"You had a shot and got drunk, so my friend helped me carry you upstairs so you could sleep it off" she smoothly lied. Well that confirmed his thinking on the matter.

"Nothing else happened?" He asked her, his dream seeming so real.

"No, would you like some breakfast before you depart, General?" She asked him.

"No, my stomach is a little off, probably because of the drinking. Thank you for putting me up for the night" he said.

"It was my pleasure" she said and watched him leave, thinking that was the last she would hear about their encounter, boy was she wrong.

Two Months Later

Sephiroth moaned after throwing up that morning as he had been doing for weeks by that point, wondering if he should bite the bullet go see the one doctor he trusted to see what was wrong with him. He worked in the WRO clinic and specialized in those who were mako enhanced. Not only that, he felt sick when he smelled onions being fried and the heavy smell of grease and had almost thrown up when walking past the cafeteria and had gone off drinking his black coffee in the morning. His personal assistant was shocked when he requested a mochaccino every morning.

However, like every other day, he pulled on his uniform and went into work. He hadn't been sick a day in his life and wasn't planning to start now. Besides, he usually felt better by midmorning. However, he felt strangely dizzy when he walked towards his office. He paused at the water cooler while everyone said good morning to him and suddenly felt hot and a sheen of sweat covered his skin. Shaking off the feeling, he gulped down water and then filled the pointed cup again and pressed it to his forehead and paused for a second while leaning against the wall, trying to pull himself together.

"Morning Sephiroth" Rufus said. "Rough night?" He asked him.

"I'm fine" Sephiroth insisted, straightening up and then dropped to the floor like a sack of cement. Rufus could barely register that fact that the indestructible man had fainted. He was quickly rushed to the clinic where a battery of tests were done before he woke up.

Sephiroth sat up wearing a hospital gown. "Where am I?" He asked Rufus.

"The clinic, you fainted" he explained.

"That is ridiculous, I don't faint" he snapped, going to get up.

"You will remain where you are until the doctor is back" he ordered him, actually worried for the man.

"Fine" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dr. Campbell came in.

"Morning Sephiroth, I have the results of your MRI, this is the one I took from your last physical and this is the one I took today" he explained.

All three men studied the two images and noticed the difference right away.

"What is that?" Sephiroth demanded at what seemed to be hovering over his groin, that wasn't present in the first picture.

"It looked like a u..." Dr. Campbell mused when he was called down to the lab and the lab technician, Alex was pale white.

"Doctor, I ran was running the General's blood tests when I got one of his samples mixed up with blood intended for a pregnancy test. It came back positive" Alex explained to the shocked doctor.

"A what?" Sephiroth called after him and fumed until he returned.

"Sephiroth do you mind if we do a urine test?" He asked him.

"I don't use drugs" he insisted.

"Please humour me" and he did.

"Sephiroth, I don't know how to tell you this. You're pregnant" Dr. Campbell told him after he ran three tests in a row with the same results.

"What? That is impossible, I am nothing but male" he insisted.

"I did two types of tests, you're about eight weeks along. This unidentified organ is your uterus" he told him.

"How is this possible? You've been over my chart and you gave me ever test in the book, my body is enhanced but I never had female organs before and certainly am not intersexed" he insisted, pointing at the image.

Rufus was blown over by this statement, he had been trying to socialize the inept Sephiroth by hiring him first a sexy and beautiful, kind and intelligent female personal assistant who was available and definitely attracted to him but he had shown no interest in her other then praising her for her efficiency. So Rufus had tried again and assigned her elsewhere and found the best looking gay man with the same traits of kindness and intelligence and he was praised for his efficiency too, but he soon found a boyfriend and Rufus didn't bother to move him. He finally realized Sephiroth just didn't seem to have an interest in sex or dating and left him alone. But if what the doctor was telling the truth, the sexless man had to have slept with someone and a male someone at that. "I need you to answer the following questions honestly, are you homosexual?"

"No, I don't sleep with anyone" Sephiroth said in confusion.

"How about a couple of months ago?" He demanded.

"You don't seem to understand, I'm technically a virgin" he insisted.

"There has to have been someone, think" the doctor said.

"Well there was a weird encounter that I remember, but that had to have been a dream" Sephiroth said.

"Why was that?" Rufus demanded.

"I was a female and Tifa Lockhart, from Seventh Heaven was a male and she had sex with me" he explained.

Suddenly there was lots of Wutaian swearing from the corner where Tseng, President Shinra's constant shadow was leaning.

"What is it, Tseng?" Rufus asked him when he muttered something about fucking Yuffie.

"That night, do you recall anything about a pale yellow materia orb absorbing into your skin?" He asked him.

"How did you know about that?" Sephiroth demanded.

"I think I might know what the problem is" he said and called Yuffie. "Yuffie, remember those Wutai conception Materia I gave you. Do you have the other two left?" he asked her while his PHS was on speaker phone.

"No I gave them to Tifa. Why, should I order some more? I sure have a hankering to take you while you're down on all fours" she purred to the practically glowing man as his boss, Sephiroth, and the doctor learned his of homoerotic sexplay with his girlfriend.

"That's okay. You did caution her about always wearing a condom with a sex shifted genetic male; that the fertilized uterus will remain present even when in male form because the body is trying to protect the conceived fetus?" He asked her.

There a was silence and then Yuffie sheepishly said, "I think I forgot to mention that part."

"Tseng please have Reno drive to pick up Tifa and Yuffie, it seems that some decisions need to be made" Rufus ordered him.

"At least we figured out why you're throwing up every morning, General" the doctor pointed out to the shell shocked Sephiroth.


	2. Chapter 2

Sephiroth could only sit there looking boredly interested with his arms folded over his chest as his mind went a mile a minute. He had not only willfully given himself over to pleasure so wantonly, but had been deflowered by a woman and impregnated by her.

It hadn't been a dream!

All that had occurred between Tifa Lockhart and himself was real. A large part of his psyche wanted to seek some sort of vengeance. Another part, the rational part of him, the smaller rational part enjoyed that feeling despite the outcome.

Pregnant? He couldn't be. He wasn't built to carry a child and there was no way for it to exit his body. Wait? How was it to be born and from where? he questioned himself and then Dr. Campbell.

"A simple c-section" he explained.

That thought was making Sephiroth feel queasy at the idea of his midsection being split open and a slimy thing being fished out of him; this caused him to shiver a bit.

It was inside of him, he didn't even like the feeling of people touching him and now something was inside of him, something growing like a parasite inside an organ he didn't want inside of himself anymore than he wanted… that thing.

He wasn't even able to call it what it was. It was a human baby, small, helpless and growing inside of him. Yes Hojo had talked about breeding Sephiroth with other "specimens" but it never came to pass and he'd assumed he meant a female specimen. That was yet another reason he had avoided intercourse in the first place.

It's hardly a turn on when even the own virginity of his body was to be given to science and any resulting offspring, merely more specimens for the evil professor to "play" with.

Tifa had no idea what was going on when Reno showed up at her place in a limousine with a nervous looking Yuffie already in the backseat and saying that she was to come to WRO headquarters on the orders of President Shinra.

"Why?" she asked the redhead.

"I was just told to bring you, I wasn't told the circumstances of the orders, yo" Reno replied in all honestly, whatever it was, it had to be big with this level of secrecy.

"Yuffie what is going on?" Tifa asked her.

"Can't talk; too busy praying to Leviathan, the Goddess, Aerith, the Planet, heck, the Flying Spaghetti Monster, even Harold, the Great Purple Cabbage in the Sky: anyone who will listen if what I suspect is waiting for us at the end of this ride is true and I suggest you do that same" Yuffie moaned.

"What do you think it waiting for us?" Tifa asked her.

"Not what; who" Yuffie cryptically said then began to pray again.

"Our One Creator Which Flies and is Spaghetti and a Monster, I believe Thou art the Creator of Goodness and Nourishment, and of Sustenance. I thank the Pasta, and the Sauce, and the Meatballs, for they provide me all my needs.I thank Thee for the Many Beverages that Thou provides, for they engender true fellowship, and I will quaff them heartily, be they Beer, or Wine, or Sweet Iced Tea, or even Milk or Kool-Aid..."

Tifa just glanced at her friend's bowed over form with her hands pressed together and just under her chin and glanced out the window and wondered where the heck Reno was taking them.

She, along with a shaken and pale looking Yuffie, was escorted into the clinic of the WRO where Rufus was sitting beside Sephiroth, who although the expression was neutral on his face, his eyes seemed to flare venomously at her for a second before he shifted his gaze away from her. He sat in a chair with his arms crossed before him but seem about relaxed as a tightly coiled rattlesnake about to strike.

"Tifa, would you care to explain to me why you knocked up my General?" Rufus asked her without preamble, causing both people involved to startle at this.

"What?" she stated, her mouth agape in shock and confusion.

"Knocked up? But that expression only applies to woman. Yes I do admit that Sephiroth and I had sex under strange circumstances, but I am certainly not pregnant" she insisted.

"Yes, thank you so much for your gift" Sephiroth said glaring at her, barely controlling going over and shaking her by the shoulders at such a velocity that her little neck snapped.

"Tifa, I think you had better sit down, no one is accusing you of being pregnant" Rufus said and looked over to see Sephiroth blush.

"Now Tseng, please enlighten Tifa with what you told us about this delightful little Wutaian Materia that you two so enjoy playing with, that Yuffie failed to explain to Tifa before her own conquest of General Sephiroth" Rufus insisted, causing the General in question to blush.

"Honey I'm sorry!" Yuffie called to him.

"Now you see why I refuse to use it on myself" he complained.

"Yes, we get that you enjoy being a woman in other ways. The information please" Rufus interrupted them both, making them both blush.

Tifa could only listen while Tseng explained what could happen if protection wasn't used with a genetically modified male during materia sex shifting intercourse and then Dr. Campbell explained his findings.

"Oh Goddess Sephiroth, I'm so, so sorry" Tifa said flustered head to toe so fast she became light headed.

"Your apology is grossly exaggerated to this situation and very tardy don't you think?" he said, still not wanting to look at her, see her treacherous face and know that once again he had fallen victim to another creature who offered him love as long as he submitted and obeyed.

"Wait are you sure this isn't some trick?" Yuffie said standing up.

"Dr. Campbell, it looks like we will have to go with the worst case scenario; go get the ultrasound machine" Rufus ordered him.

Tifa noticed that Sephiroth looked nervous at this.

"Please undo your trench and remove your belt" Dr. Campbell said, unable to believe he was about to perform an ultrasound on a pregnant male.

"Is this really necessary?" he snapped from where he lay, feeling magnificently overexposed.

"It won't hurt a bit, the gel will be a bit cold, but it is good to check the progress of your pregnancy, sir" Dr. Campbell added lowly so as to not gain the other male's ire further. He wasn't ready to die and Sephiroth was still Sephiroth.

"Fine" Sephiroth said in a long suffering sigh and exposed his firm belly. He winced as the cold gel was applied to it. The transducer was placed on his belly and everyone looked at the image as it was moved around on the firm flesh by the Doctor.

"That is the fetus: that is the head, that is it's body, and those are it's limbs. There isn't much to see at the moment, it is only about the size of a kidney bean" Dr. Campbell explained as they looked at what he pointed out.

"No way. He actually is pregnant!" Yuffie said in shock.

Tifa looked to where Sephiroth seemed to be frozen in place, transfixed by the motions of the grainy image. He could see everything the doctor could see with such clarity it actually scared him. There was a tiny person in him and it was moving. It was alive and…

Breathing in and out erratically as his sight became all encompassing of the…child. Sephiroth sucked in too much and not enough air for his lungs. What remained on the ultrasound was his final thoughts before he fainted again, overwhelmed by the realization. To hear it and semi scoff was one thing; to see it was another.

"Sephiroth" Tifa cried in concern, as she rushed to his side. Realizing as if for the first time, she was going to be a mother, er father.

"Relax, he seems to do that often. He's good. Flat, cushioned surface, yes" Rufus said dismissively.

Tifa helped him sit up when he roused and then his stomach heaved and he made a sound to try and contain it but Tifa just swept up the small garbage can from the floor. She placed an arm around him as he leaned over it and held as much as his hair back as possible while he heaved up what little remained in his stomach.

"Yuffie get him a glass of water" Tifa ordered her friend.

"You should become a nurse" Dr. Campbell complimented her at her natural bedside manner.

"Unhand me, haven't you done enough?" Sephiroth said, pushing her away and getting redressed while glaring at her.

"I said I was sorry, I didn't know that this could happen. Don't worry, we'll figure this out" Tifa said through clenched teeth, getting tired of his attitude but also feeling really guilty about the situation.

"There is nothing to figure out, all I need is a skilled surgeon and I'll be just fine" he spat back.

"Surgeon?" she asked him suspiciously.

"To remove this abomination from me and the fetus too" he replied.

"You would murder an innocent child?" Tifa gasped in outrage.

"How is it you women say? Oh, I remember, "my body; my baby" and I choose not to have it" he stubbornly said.

"That's my baby too" she said glaring up at him while he glared down at her.

"It's not like I wanted to have sex with you. I thought it was a dream" he intoned.

"Oh and you were so difficult to get into bed, you could have stopped me" she snapped.

"Are you trying to imply that I'm easy? I'll have you know that..." Sephiroth said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Shut up and sit down the both of you" Rufus said. "Okay here is the problem, you don't want this baby, correct Sephiroth?" Rufus asked him.

"Not in the least, I resent how it even got there in the first place" he said, glaring almost childishly at Tifa.

"You sure weren't complaining at the time, in fact you were too busy ripping my back open with your nails and shattering my eardrums with your orgasm" Tifa shot back.

"Do you really have to divulge such personal information in public?" he snapped, trying not to blush and failing miserably.

"Well you know what they say, if it looks like a tramp, orgasms like a tramp, it's a..." Tifa snidely said.

"I will end you if you do not back away from me now-" Sephiroth said all calm suddenly, though he flushed hotly.

"Okay enough!" Yuffie yelled. "Look, Tifa's can't bear children because of you not only almost hacked her into two pieces, you ruined her uterus beyond repair."

"I-I... did not know" Sephiroth said, actually looking contrite. There were things that he was not proud of. Tifa's almost death at the end of Masamune in the peak of his mental breakdown was one of them. For Goddesses sake he even killed her only family, her father and burned her town.

Sephiroth felt nauseous again for another reason. She had been just a mountain guide. He sucked in deeper breaths calming his stomach and himself.

"I want this baby" she firmly said.

"And I want it gone" Sephiroth said in a softer voice.

"Sorry General, it seems you owe the lady and she's a kind and loyal friend of mine and you just piss me off. You will carry this child to term and give it to Tifa to be raised by her. Or you can go into a mako coffin like Vincent with a label on it saying "do not open for two hundred years" that will make Vincent's thirty years seem like an afternoon nap" Rufus threatened him and Tifa noticed how that seemed to take the wind out of Sephiroth's sails and he actually looked terrified…and resolved to his new lot in life.

Tifa, though spirited about the child, didn't like that look on someone as powerful as Sephiroth.

"You wouldn't" he said with more bravado then he had, any of his life dealings with mako made him hate the stuff, it was his personal hell. The Lifestream had no love for him, which Mako came from.

"Try me" Rufus drily shot back.

"Okay" Sephiroth agreed, feeling low.

He had tried so hard to overcome his image as a freak or monster, only to be thrust into an even more insulting role as a pregnant man and a laughingstock.

"Okay we shall need somewhere private for him to go to for the duration of his pregnancy" Dr. Campbell said.

"And he needs comfortable clothes that are breathable, more for when he gets bigger" Yuffie volunteered.

"Why do I have to go into hiding? What do you mean get bigger?" Sephiroth demanded, his nerves frazzled already.

"You can't walk around with a huge pregnant belly. Your belly will expand as the child inside you grows" Tifa said slowly as if he were particularly dense and Sephiroth went even more pale at the idea of him going around with a hugely swollen belly.

It would look like he had a beer gut! He wasn't vain about his appearance but the idea of looking like that was simply insulting to the well toned man!

"There is a farmstead my family owns in Dr. Campbell's hometown, he can go there. That way he will have access to medical care" Rufus said. "We'll announce tomorrow that you are campaigning in some remote area, I'll have my personal assistant figure out some backwater little place to tell the reporters."

"Tomorrow?" Sephiroth questioned him that so soon he was to be yanked from the life he had built for himself, granted it wasn't much of one. He was still pretty much the same figurehead he had always been, but he had won the trust and respect of the men who worked under him and he was proud of that.

His social life was a work in progress, he often found himself at Seventh Heaven because there were people there who remembered him before the whole Jenova thing. He really liked the loft he had bought too. Was all he worked for to be taken from him simply because of a lusty woman and a lapse in judgment?

"I'll go into isolation with him and take care of the household chores and look after him in any way he needs. This is my fault" Tifa finally admitted looking downward at what havoc this was doing to a man of Sephiroth's caliber.

"What about sexually?" Yuffie asked her.

"I have no problem with that" Tifa offered.

"Great, you hear that Sephiroth, you'll have the beautiful Tifa to take care of your pregnancy hormone induced sex drive when it starts acting up" Yuffie said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"What do you mean when?" he demanded, looking about, eyes wild with fear, confusion, and a hint of murder as everyone looked at him as if in sympathy.

"Pregnancy makes you crazy for sex. My mother told me that she used to have my father dragged out of important meetings" Yuffie explained.

"No, I refuse to ever have sex again, obviously it doesn't agree with me. I shall go along with this insanity you propose, shall live where you bid me to and allow Tifa to accompany me but under no circumstance will I condone having to have sex with her" Sephiroth snapped.

Everyone was shocked at his emotional display, having never seen him break his calm exterior to date.

"If you prefer a male her, I can order more materia for you. Obviously you don't have to worry about the possible side effects" Yuffie said looking poignantly at his belly.

"Honey, I don't think that is the problem," Tseng said.

But deep inside, Tseng knew it could not hurt for them to have a supply. Sephiroth would bow. It was a matter of time and willpower. The man had a lot of both…but it was not indefinite

"I guess I had better go pack" he stiffly said.

"More clothes will be provided for you as need them, as well as everything else you need. Your place will be kept in tiptop shape and all bills shall be paid on time. As for your rank, that is secure" Rufus said, finally feeling sympathy towards him now that the euphoria of sweet revenge on him for being a colossal asshat had worn off.

Sephiroth just nodded and left.

"He'll be fine" Rufus assured everyone, not feeling that was very true even to himself.

And so one unmolested ride to the mysterious homestead that would be their new home and one box of two dozen change materia secreted away by care of Tseng this time as Yuffie was not really wanting that female form nonsense, not after this fiasco but was still considering it.

Tseng really did underestimate who he was courting.

They both stood, encumbered with bags and the like in front of the doorway that held the beginning of their lives as pregnant but lonely male and the mother/father to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Sephiroth straightened up and automatically reached for the glass of water that Tifa replenished daily and placed on top of the toilet tank so he could rinse out his mouth and did so. He took out the scarf from his hair that she always put beside his nightstand for when he had to hastily use something to fasten it back for when morning sickness overtook him. Although he did appreciate how smoothly and yet unobtrusively she helped him with this difficult and humiliating chapter of his life, he couldn't help resenting this trap he found himself in and her by extension. His body was now held hostage by yet another aspect of Shinra and his sorrow seemed to know no bounds as silent, angry tears fell unbidden onto his pillow late at night when he was left alone with his own tortured thoughts.

Each night would find him praying for only one thing: To simply not to wake up. Why had he fought his way back to sanity and out of Lifestream for this new hell?

He realized that he was technically a virgin as a male and blushed at the realization and now wished that he had accepted at least one of the sexual offers he had gotten in his life. At least he would have known how it was to have been pleasured and desired by someone. He hadn't even been himself in his one and only sexual encounter and he had been so befuddled from alcohol and it was so weirdly bizarre that he had passed it off as a lucid dream.

He looked into the mirror and noticed his complexion was almost gray and sighed, his hands automatically gravitating to the small, taunt convex curve of his three-month pregnant belly, he was showing more than a woman would as there was no softness on his body to obscure it. He had lost muscle mass and was leaner now, he had more of a swimmers build, but pretty much weighted the same. He took a shower and brushed his hair, allowing it to air dry.

He got into a pair of blue jeans where the waistband rested right beneath his "baby bump" and pulled on a t-shirt and black hoodie that more or less concealed his distasteful bulge.

He missed wearing his uniform as it was like a second skin to him. He had always felt comfortable wearing his custom SOLDIER uniform even if it was a ruse and him little more than a figurehead in his role. For him, military life at least meant the illusion of freedom from the labs and being constantly being monitored. He had risen in ranks because he had been made for it. The SOLDIER Program was built around him- built around Jenova.

He knew he was unmatched by no other living being on the Planet. However, all that had to be temporarily put away when it was proven that pregnant "women" do run higher temperatures and he had almost passed out one day. Then Tifa had put her foot down and then it was comfortable, breathable clothes for him.

He officially looked like he had a small beer belly and couldn't stand the vile stuff. He questioned why anyone would let themselves get so out of shape that they would allow themselves to look like this as he looked at himself in the mirror in profile. He brushed his teeth and went to the kitchen as he did every morning.

Tifa looked up when the silent Sephiroth came in and sat at the table with nothing more than a mumbled "good morning."

"Morning Sephiroth" she said in a sedated voice, knowing how sensitive his hearing was, she could tell from his complexion that he had morning sickness again and wondered when it would abate. There was no way of researching that as male pregnancy was unprecedented and there was certainly no one else to ask.

He took a seat at the table as she put a smoothie in front of him with crackers, knowing they helped with his nausea from experience.

They had lived together for a month now and she was no closer to knowing anything about him then the day they had unlocked the door of the large, isolated house. It had obviously been unoccupied for some time but like all Shinra properties, had been maintained and recently cleaned and the heat and hydro obviously turned on in anticipation of their habitation of the place. She had explored the place with a silent and a reluctant Sephiroth shadowing her while she took stock of the place with a notepad to jot down anything they might require. Everything was immaculate, the kitchen already well stocked with healthy food that was good for a pregnancy and a picky woman who liked to eat a healthy balanced diet.

The master bedroom had a king sized bed and had a firm mattress but pillow topped and Tifa thought it would be perfect for Sephiroth's growing body. It had an adjoining washroom as well as a dressing room and small lounge area where she could see him reading. She suggested he take that room and he just silently carried his suitcases inside and closed the door after him, allowing her only enough time to take the sheets to be washed before shutting her out. The rest of the tour had been done on her own, the kitchen appliances were older, but still more expensive than she could afford. The main living room sported a huge flat screen TV with a surround sound system and there was a large selection of movies to chose from and comfortable couches to lounge on. Obviously this had been installed for them.

Tifa finally chose a bedroom for herself, making sure it was far from his own so he wouldn't feel she was listening in on him and overtime, she tried to befriend him to no avail.

For the first week, he refused to leave his bedroom, making it necessary that she leave all food in the hallway on a tray and then collect the empty tray later. She got to do that three times a day. Finally, she put her foot down and slipped a note under his door, threatening him with her "forgetting" to supply his meals if he didn't start joining her at the table.

She waited on pins and needles for two more days, waiting the stubborn ass to appear, wondering what his not eating was doing to the baby with his crazy metabolism that required him to eat a boat load of food a day. She almost caved several times, when one morning he simply appeared and then ran to the nearest washroom to upchuck again at the food smells coming from Tifa's own breakfast being made.

So they arrived at some kind of truce, he would join her in the mornings and throughout the day for mealtimes and she would have her breakfast only after he had the various things that settled his stomach. They got along to a point, though for Tifa, living with Sephiroth was like living with a polite ghost who thanked her when she tried to arrange his life to make things as comfortable as possible for him, but would not engage with her. Their conversations ending with him being monosyllabic as possible.

"How did you sleep?" she asked him.

"With my eyes closed" he said without any emotion in his voice as he took his prenatal vitamins without protest.

"I made your favourite smoothie; pineapple and strawberry" she said.

"Thank you" he said, as monotone as ever, taking a sip of it.

"How was your weight this morning?" she asked him.

"About the same" he said.

"Have you lost anymore weight?" she asked him outright. He had lost a lot of weight at first because the caloric intake necessary to fuel his augmented body wasn't enough to feed two people, so supplements had to be added to his diet to stabilize him and Tifa had him drinking lots of smoothies.

"I am fine" he said, not liking when she nagged him. She was a combination of mother hen and jailer and he still resented how she had trapped him.

"I only saying this because I worry about you" she said and placed her hand over his. "You would be the same about me if I were the one pregnant" she supplied.

He could only stare at her hand and waited a fraction of a second longer than normal to wrench it back, but it was too late as the warmth of her hand seemed to flow through his system like a necessary drug for a junkie and seemed to warm him to his toes.

"I would have no say in the matter. I wouldn't have been stupid enough to mate with you in the first place" he said getting up and glaring down at her and he relished the look of pain in her eyes. "I had wondered why such an attractive woman like yourself was still single, but now I see that your personality is lacking. You're an overbearing nag who loves to emasculate a man. To be with you, a man would have to be deaf and mute and have had a frontal lobotomy" he spat and walked out of the room, he didn't stop until he reached his room and firmly locked the door.

Tears pricked his eyes as they did a lot these days, but they were mainly tears of frustration at his own body betraying him.

Tifa had tried to discover his cravings from offering him ice cream with a whole slew of disgusting toppings like anchovies, hot sauce and pickles, but he wanted none of that. It was only a single incident that clued him into what his treacherous body craved: Tifa's touch. Every time she touched him, even by accident, it was like a his body was ignited and craved more. Imagine a solitary creature like him wishing for that! He obsessed about flinging his arms around her and drowning in her scent and clinging to her like a child. Well, he had resolved as he had weeks ago that it wasn't happening!

Tifa watched him go, a little hurt by his words but knew full well why he was acting this way.

The incident had been so innocent that it was laughable. Tifa had opted to watch a chick flick as her attempts to get Sephiroth to lower himself to watch a movie with her had gone unheeded in the past. So she had chosen one that was particularly romantic and never failed to make her feel warm and tingly at the sweet moments and weepy at the sad ones. It was like living with someone who had nothing but disdain for her and nothing to offer her but resentment and anger when he deigned to speak with her at all, made her long for another set of emotions he couldn't give her. She was laughing at a funny scene when someone said. "What are you watching?" and the elusive man took a seat practically beside her on the same couch.

"It's a movie about a man and a woman who have a lot of differences, but they fall in love anyway" she explained.

"Is this what they call a 'chick flick'?" he asked her, his eyes seeming to be glued to the screen.

"We can watch something else if you want" she offered.

"No, please don't let me disturb you" he said and she settled back and didn't think anything of reaching over and draping the blanket that covered her, over his lap too and both sat there watching and she got the impression that he had actually sought out her company.

She noticed that he seemed to be struggling to stay awake and his head kept nodding forward before he would catch himself.

Finally, Tifa gently hooked an arm around him and pulled his head onto her lap and she draped the blanket over him. Without thinking while engrossed in her movie, she began stroking his soft hair and put her other hand on the warm skin of his side where his t-shirt had been rucked up. She looked down at him questioningly at his soft sighs and she experimentally touched his cheek and he nuzzled into her touch. Her other hand slipped up his shirt and caressed his waist and stomach and his sighs deepened.

"So that's the direction where your cravings lie? You poor man; so untouched when I would gladly smother you with so much love you would drown in it" she whispered to him as she caressed his gently writhing body.

His eyes soon blinked open and he leapt away from her as if she had burned him. His eyes were wide open and he blushed so painfully red that it was like she had caught him pleasuring himself.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" he demanded with his hair slightly tousled.

"I was stroking your hair, it's just a habit" she explained.

"I'm not here to entertain your hair fetish. Kindly keep your perversions to yourself" he demanded and left with a glowing face that kind of bellied that cold look he gave her before departure.

Tifa waited until Sephiroth was back to being his usual barely civil self and played her trump card by putting the jar in front of him.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"Vitamin E cream. It prevents stretch marks" she explained.

"What are stretch marks?" he asked her he listened in horror as she laid it out for him. He certainly didn't want to get those! For all the damage his body had sustained over the years, he always healed quickly and scar free. He felt overwhelmed at what changes a body went through during a pregnancy. There were so many things to remember, so many restrictions. No working out for four hours each day because he was losing weight as it was, no caffeine though he loved his black coffee. It never seemed to end! His belly was growing, his energy level wasn't like normal, he found himself longing for the naps he refused to take on principal that the harpy he lived with kept on suggesting them and now this!

He could feel tears pricking his eyes again and felt like the loneliest man in the world and the freak everyone claimed him to be.

Tifa was concerned for how down Sephiroth seemed.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Like you care. All you care about is your precious fetus. If you cared about me, you would let me have the operation I seek. But that is not happening. How do I use this miraculous cream?" he asked her.

"I put this on you once a day" she explained.

It was suddenly like Sephiroth was a statue.

"Why do you have to do that?" he demanded with an angry frown. It was bad enough that she was privy to his bodily secrets but now she had to touch the area that embarrassed him the most!

"Child bonding" she said. "It's not going to hurt you. I will put this on your belly and talk to it" she explained.

"What if I refuse?" he said. "Shall I get sealed by your friends into a mako coffin for misbehaving?" he said, feeling like his eyes were pricking with tears again and refused to give into the thing that seemed to control his life more than Tifa ever would; pregnancy hormones.

He felt a wave of self pity that he had no one even to talk about how he felt. Then felt embarrassed he wanted to talk about his feelings with someone. Certainly his friends from back in the day would have a field day with him at his current situation, big belly and all. They would have listened to him spout on like a pathetic woman and then told him to stop acting like such a pussy and grow a pair.

Was he even considered to be a man anymore? Certainly what he normally had between his legs was the same as before but he still felt emasculated.

"I would never allow that to be done to you" she said. "I care about you" she said careful not to touch him, sensing the sadness within him.

He gave her a genuine perusal at the statement as time stood still. It seemed as though something was changing, albeit slowly with them.

"Okay" he agreed. "It doesn't need to be done on a bed or anything, does it?" he asked her.

"No just lie on the couch" she said pointing to it and he did so as tense as anything and he didn't relax as she lifted up his t-shirt, however he almost groaned out loud when she started to massage the slippery cream onto his taunt belly and he suddenly wanted to start wiggling under her hand like an excited puppy as she slowly coated his firm mound.

Tifa watched as a pink blush stole across Sephiroth pale cheeks. She could tell he was trying not to react to her caresses but the subtle shifting of his body encouraged her movements on him so she started making an unnecessary spiral pattern on his stomach, starting in the center with slow circles that spiraled outward with each stroke.

Sephiroth had to force his body to stop trembling at how good it felt as Tifa's small, soft hand caressed him. He had clenched his teeth against the moans that threaten to spill forth from his mouth that steadily bubbled up from his own chest. The warmth spread throughout his entire body, enlivening nerve endings he hadn't been aware of until now. The foreign feelings stole all over his body, reminding him of the one forbidden night he had experienced something close to this. Suddenly he imagined her oil coated hand going lower and undoing his pants and touching his hardening flesh and...

"Are we done here?" he suddenly barked at her, irregular pupils dilated hugely.

"Of course, until tomorrow" she sweetly said and he glared back at her with unfocused eyes. From that day forward, he promised himself he would look at all angles of the situation. He would try to be civil as he lived out his sentence.

And so it was each day going forward.

Tifa dutifully and carefully massaged the cream into Sephiroth's sensitive skin of his taut stomach. He as much loathed as he did desire the action. It was getting increasingly harder to control his body. Naturally hormones ran higher… and hotter than ever before while pregnant.

Every time he was alone to himself, he would be bombarded with decadent yet unwanted flashes of how he'd gotten here. He began having more particularly lucid and sexually charged dreams, leaving him with a host of emotions, anger and desperation taking the forefront. He'd also been jostled from those dreams as a female to a very male issue.

On one particular time as Tifa applied the cream, he'd bounded from the couch glaring daggers at her, secretly hoping that she had not noticed the growing tightness in his nether region. Though he wore baggy sweat pants, he knew that he also was not a small man in that regard and it would have been spotted to his worry and shame, as he now paced his room.

He'd given thought to what had transpired from that day. He had conceded that though it was dubious at best because of the nature in which it all had transpired, from the alcoholic shot with that mystery man, to the actual use of the Materia on his person, he was starting to hate what he was coming to understand.

He'd admitted to himself that in light of all he'd done and how he'd lived-something as outlandish and unusual as this would have had to been implemented to free him of his control. Yes, alcohol was involved and he had no tolerance due to Mako, he would and was able to keep his faculties. As a male being approached by a female, he wouldn't have thought twice about denying a night cap. Hell, the same was for men as well. While he had no preference on sex, all would meet and had constantly met opposition.

Why?

His heart and memories knew why he behaved the way he did, though he vowed to never give voice to that unholy name anymore.

The Materia had offered a kind of anonymity and new identity for himself.

Only the Materia would have freed him from the burden of being…him.

As the days continued to wear on, his nausea tapered to being absent. This allowed for him to enjoy more variety of foods for breakfast…and to be in Tifa's presence longer.

They began watching TV regularly together, with him typically toppled over from the need to sleep at a moments notice and having his head towed into her lap. Sure, he would leave…after a time now when questing hands finished rubbing his belly and sides, and entwining in his hair. He no longer glared but the sexual tension between them was painful. Could she feel his nerves as he felt like they broadcast loud and clear.

He was conflicted. He wanted, no needed touch. He needed Tifa. He despised and lusted for her…surprisingly now in any form.

Oh his dreams had finally pieced together what had happened that fateful night. He found himself hard pressed to care which form starred in his dreams. Where she as the beautiful male that took him in feminine form, or now her natural form as he plundered into her hot depths. The dreams were reaching a fever pitch with cries and moans from himself in male or female form intermingling on his waking mind each morning. He needed answers from the source.

Tifa's had noticed the small changes in Sephiroth immediately. She never pointed them out or eluded to him she even realized anything was amiss. She noticed that as his morning sickness went away, he ate more and lingered longer than before. Secondly, he would seek her out purely under the guise of needing the help with the Vitamin E cream, yet as before would stay until he tired and laid his head in her lap. She had estimated a full 30 minutes in which he allowed her freedom of his body after the cream. Even now, when he would rise to depart in feigned disapproval, the glares were few and far in between and a look of confusion would surface only to be snuffed out to the neutral face she'd only seen Vincent Valentine do so perfectly.

Everything had came to a head when she had noticed that he was aroused after her manhandling. He had blushed but fled as fast as he had before the new sense of truce had been met.

Tifa knew to not to question him about this new "symptom".

She idly wondered if he ever thought about their night together or would it forever be a mar in his history. She'd went into it with something to prove, a old vendetta that she herself with her friends had killed him for already. That brought a icy cold chill down her spine. He'd already suffered for his part in Jenova's plans. Maybe that's why when she had went to him as a male…she'd choked, completely forgetting about her vengeance in seeing his vulnerability.

How lonely was the man that he would have readily drank with a perfect stranger, let alone a Wutaian 'man' in light of his history with Wutai? It was no secret that Mako treatments made you intolerant to alcohol. You had to force yourself to build up a immunity like Cloud and Vincent and the TURKS had. Was he so trusting or just so happy someone was not hurling insulting statements at him?

Tifa felt torn. She had went to him with one thought and had spent one of her now greater moments with him, though he didn't know it. Seriously Sephiroth was beautiful in either form and she longed to be taken or to take him again. Above all else, he was having her baby that she couldn't, further mending a mental wound she'd had. After seeing Sephiroth's "predicament", she knew that they'd need to clear the air.

Sephiroth sat in his room with his arms crossed, his hands grabbing each elbow as he shook all over from another particularly vivid dream. This was getting dangerous…to Tifa's person. He had to have her but he would try to rationalize with her first.

What they didn't know was the time for talking was over. Action seemed to want to rule.


	4. Chapter 4

Tifa waited until Sephiroth had closed his door for the night and then stole into his room, "Sephiroth" she whispered so as not to startle him.

He sat up in bed and turned on the light on his nightstand, his chest nude and wondered what she was doing in his room, even though she didn't really respect boundaries too well, Tifa was careful about allowing him his privacy. "Are you okay?" he asked her, thinking it might be some kind of emergency.

She sat on his bed, "I'm fine, okay maybe not so fine. There is something brewing between us, I think you sense it too. I want to know that I have grown fond of you and do care for you in every way. You seem...conflicted. I want you to know that us making love is not out of the question" she said in a rush as she blushed.

Sephiroth was frozen in shock that the great unspoken was revealed like the elephant in the room and he also realized that, she knew and had an answering blush on his face. He rubbed the back of his head nervously while his mind replayed his more lucid dreams. "I don't know what to say..." he said in a nervous tone of voice that was silenced by a soft, gentle kiss that robbed him of his senses and he found himself returning it until their kiss grew so it borderlined on almost desperate and he finally wrenched himself free. His eyes wild with desire and his breath ragged and moaned as her lips pressed kisses to his jaw and the length of his neck. "I don't kno...I'm not sure...I think" he said in a stucco voice while his body begged him to give in.

Tifa sat back, she didn't want to use his arousal against him this time, it had to be fully his choice and his alone, instead she took both of his hands and said, "I want to love you only for yourself and only if you want it to. I'm very sorry how things were so deceitful the last time between us. I never wanted this for you, not to put you in this situation, not to make you feel so vulnerable. I care for you and you alone but I want you and I know you desire me too. If nothing happens tonight and you refuse me, I shall never mention this again" she promised him.

He could only look down at where their hands were entwined. "I do want you as well but why would you want me like this?" he said indicating to his distended abdomen.

"You're carrying my child and are no less attractive then before" she said gently putting a hand on his belly while the other cupped his cheek.

"I don't know how" he said in a voice reminiscent of their first encounter.

"I'll show you how" she promised him and kissed him again while her hands stroked along the bare flesh of his torso.

"I don't think I'm ready for that, like this. That materia from before, you have some here don't you?" he asked her with a blush.

"Would it be easier on you if you were a woman?" she asked him without judgment in her voice and he shyly nodded and she slipped from the room to get the materia.

She looked at the beautiful pregnant woman on the bed to where the timid creature had the covers drawn up to her neck and Tifa stood tall and naked before her and sat down beside her and put his arms about her. "There is nothing to fear, it's not going to hurt like before because your hymen is gone. It will be a little painful on the initial entry because it is only your second time, but I will prepare you like before. Would you like that?" she asked Sephiroth, who looked distinctly nervous but said in a small voice.

"Yes."

Tifa gently unwrapped the shy young beauty and arranged her on her back and gently kissed her swollen belly before stimulating her tender breasts and her already dampening sex until his fingers flicked her sweet spot. While his tongue stirred her honey pot and her desperate cries filled the room. Sephiroth didn't try to contain her impending orgasm this time as her hips lifted in time to the lashes of Tifa's tongue, her hands were fisted into his hair as what felt like molten gold settled heavily into her groin and with a cry, she came so heavily her cum actually leaked from her to coat Tifa's busy tongue. Tifa leaned up to hold her through her orgasm, noting that her girly cum was really tasty and wondered what Sephiroth's true essence tasted like in his natural form.

Sephiroth shuddered against him and then Tifa leaned back slightly and said to her "I want you on your back for now and then I want you to ride me" she said pulling downwards her by her legs so they were hugely straddled and he stood between them, looking down at her while her buttocks were at the end of the bed. "Move all you want, I want to take you like this first because I want to see how you look when I penetrate you. There are lots of positions we can do but I like watching you, especially when you cum, you look beautiful when you cum" Tifa said as he wrapped her long legs around his hips.

Sephiroth was so turned on by this speech that it was almost shameful, one quick thrust with a slight twinge of pain and Tifa filled her empty and aching sheath, impaling her so deliciously deep that her eyes slammed shut and her head lulled back. Tifa leaned over to capture the captivated girl's lips as she began gentle thrusts into her that had her purring. There was no furious pace this time, there was a slow buildup in fear that Tifa might hurt the child that grew inside her belly. Sephiroth was still beautiful in either form, her pregnant belly making her seem even sweeter in Tifa's eyes as their bodies moved together, a sharp cry and the bite of her nails on Tifa's back clued him into her first internal orgasm as much as the rapid clenching of her silken walls as she milked him for all he was worth.

Some gentle maneuvering and she bounced in his lap while his hands supported her extra weight and encouraged her to set her own pace and with each flex of her firm thighs, Tifa heaved himself into her until she wailed like the first time and Tifa thrust himself into the wild pulsations that clenched on him and he came heavily inside of her. Soon an exhausted Sephiroth slept in his arms, her body curled into his and he felt a wave of protection like he never had before.

So it began, the sexual side of their relationship.

It was only as a woman that Sephiroth seemed to feel comfortable expressing himself sexually as time went on and at least once a week, would slip without warning into Tifa's room in her female form and carrying an orb for her. Tifa never refused his need for sexual intimacy nor mocked him as she knew how hard it had to be for him-who had never trusted anyone, to need to ask this of another person. Instead Tifa as a man would take the still rather shy Sephiroth into bed and give her all the sexual pleasure she could handle until she expired with bliss in Tifa's arms. Normally she would wake up alone and back to her true form with Sephiroth's warmth lingering on the sheets. Tifa had found in Sephiroth a perfect lover, with a sex drive just as high as her own and fully bisexual, though he was still reluctant to have sex as a male. He felt more comfortable exploring his sexuality anonymously as a female and Tifa was fine with that and explore they did, both searching the internet for more positions to try while pregnant. He was a fine lover as a woman Tifa felt a happiness being with him that she hadn't encountered for years.

As a male, things had improved with him as well. Now that he acknowledged his need for affection, all barriers were gone as she wrapped him in tight hugs to her hearts content and he returned them. He now thought nothing of putting his head in her lap if she was reading or watching TV, knowing her habit of stroking people like they were cats. The new openness delighted them both as they developed a deeper understanding of each other.

Tifa, Sephiroth discovered hadn't come with him out of duty, she genuinely cared for him and was a kind and compassionate person with a sarcastic wit. He got comfortable with her to the point that he was able to open up and tell her some of the less horrific things about being raised as a specimen in the lab. He didn't tell her of the more terrifying things, but what little he told her was enough to make the tenderhearted woman sob and clutch onto him like she sought to protect him from his own past. She was loyal and kept the secret of their new relationship even from her best friend, though both Tseng and Yuffie had looked poignantly from one to the other when Tifa had had to ask for more Materia but her neutral expression had learned to mimic his own by then.

Sephiroth, when he came out of his shell allowed her to see the person he actually was. He had a very dry wit and she could easily see that had he been able to develop naturally as a person, he most likely would have been popular with people, a natural leader. He was well spoken, emotionally stunted but that wasn't his fault. After all, little thought had been given to his social development when all his father had cared about was his brute strength, fighting skills and intelligence. She came to care about him as a person inside and out. To Tifa, he became beautiful and not even his belly growing to the size of six months pregnancy could diminish this.

However to Sephiroth, he seemed to be impossibly huge, it was like he had a huge beer gut, in fact a whole keg. On a female, a pregnant belly looked adorable. On his long and lean body, it looked like he had swallowed a beach ball. All of the pants he now wore had either and draw string waist band or elastic. His lower back ached and his self esteem as low as it had ever been. However Tifa was a perfect balm for his bruised ego at how she assured him he was handsome as before but his condition made him even more precious. She stroked and caressed his fears away, ran endless hot baths for him with her own blends of epsom salts to sooth his aches, gave him massages and relocated practically every spare pillow from the numerous rooms into his bed so he could make himself comfortable. Finally, she made love the hugely pregnant girl who sought the comfort sexual intimacy gave her and promised her she was still desirable.

Tifa became Sephiroth's world and he no longer felt lonely at her easy affection with him. He trusted her as he had no one else before and slept better beside her, especially when he had his nightmares associated with his former life and she was there for him in his terror.

She tried to keep him entertained, showing him how to fish, taking him on picnics, hikes or even just swimming with him in the pool, anything she could think of to keep the normally busy man from boredom.

However it sometimes wasn't enough.

"I'm bored" Sephiroth complained when Tifa was about to start dinner.

"Then let's get out of here for a while" she said taking off her apron.

"And go where?" He asked her.

"Out for dinner" she said.

"But where, how?" He said in confusion.

"Simple, I pass a causal looking diner when I go for groceries. It looks like a mom and pop sort of joint that probably has great food; we'll go there" she announced.

"With me looking like this?" He said incredulously with panic in his voice.

"You look hot, I doubt they will insist you wear a tie" she joked, he wore a pair of jeans again because she had added an elastic to the waistband of some of his looser ones out of sympathy with how limited his wardrobe was at the moment. He wore a grey hoodie that draped over his belly .

"But what if someone recognizes me?" he asked.

"I doubt anyone will in this poodunk little town, if anyone does, give them your trademark smirk and sign their autograph" she said taking his arm and leading the protesting man out. He didn't drive but Tifa did and Rufus had leant her a car for the duration of their stay there. She waited until Sephiroth put his seatbelt on and drove off.

Tifa could tell that Sephiroth was nervous when she pulled into the parking lot and he opened the door for her, she took his arm in support of him when they walked to the restaurant. People did look at him when they walked in but the place was dim and his hair looked almost platinum blonde in the lowly lit florescent lighting. Tifa smiled at everyone and asked for a private table for them.

"There that wasn't so bad, hardly anyone even glanced at you" she assured him.

"But the way I look?" He whispered to her.

"When people look over, they see a tall man with a beer gut out on a date" she said, slipping her hand into his and leaned forward and gently kissed him on his lips.

"Tifa, why are you doing this in public?" He asked her, blushing slightly.

"What do you think people do on dates?" She said playfully.

"Things that result in unplanned pregnancies?" He deadpanned and this caused Tifa to laugh.

"I'm Tammy and I'll be your waitress this evening," the bored looking teenager said, opening her pad and barely glancing at them. "Would you like something to drink? We have an excellent selection of beer" she said noticing Sephiroth's abdomen and this caused Tifa to try and try to disguise her laugh as a cough into her fist at Sephiroth's look of affront.

"I do not drink alcohol of any description and I would mind your manners if you are hoping for any sort of a tip" he snapped. "I'll have the meatloaf" he said, handing her his menu.

"I'll have the soup of the day and a tuna melt and we'll have two orange juices" Tifa said.

"Honestly how rude!" Sephiroth bristled.

"You want to summon masamune and take her out?" She asked him.

"Don't tempt me" he said, giving her a thoughtful look that made her crack up.

"She didn't notice anything strange about you, but your adorable belly" Tifa pointed out.

"That's true. You really think it's adorable?" He asked her.

"As the rest of you. I'm just realizing it has been a long time since I have been on a date" she said.

"It must have to do with your lacking personality" Sephiroth teased.

"Was that a joke coming from you, Mr. Crescent?" She bugged him back. "When was the last time you were on a date?" She demanded, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Let's see, born and raised in a lab, then given to the army and then there was the crazy part. This would be my first one" he said.

"That's so sad" she said.

"At least it's with someone I care about" he said almost shyly and slipped his hand into hers and they both basked in the moment, until their waitress brought over her lemonade and his Molson Canadian, which they sent back for their original drink orders. Then his spaghetti with meatballs showed up and her salmon and they gave up and ate what they got, liking the food anyway. They resolved to do it again soon and demand to be seated in another section.

For Sephiroth, he had never held someone's hand in public and it felt a little weird but at the same time it felt, there were no word he could think of to describe it but...nice. He kept on looking at Tifa, basking in the attention she was giving him and realized he wanted to share his body with her and make love to in her in their true forms. He idly wondered what had been holding him back and realized it was because he had been safeguarding himself against romantic attachments but he was already a prisoner to the emotions that Tifa stirred in him and he wanted her in every way. To be in the guise of the nameless female had freed him and allowed him the freedom to explore love but the jig was up, he could still enjoy sex in that form, but wanted to be a man for Tifa and longed to make her scream his name on her release.

Tifa wondered why Sephiroth was so silent on the ride back, not that he was one given to idle chatter. However, he made his intentions known by firmly kissing her and sweeping her up into his arms and purposely strode towards his bedroom. Tifa was surprised by the romantic gesture that she was certain he learned from one of her romance films but almost felt like warning him about heavy lifting in his delicate condition, but then remember that he was still Sephiroth. "Sephiroth..." She began.

"No talking, just let me love you" he said as he set her on the bed and started undressing her, feeling incredibly turned on as each delicious inch of her was revealed to his humid eyes. Tifa shivered with arousal as her panties were authoritatively pulled down her legs.

"Should I get the materia?" She asked him through dry lips as he undressed himself and his formidable, massive erection was revealed and bobbed in the air. It should have looked comical jutting firmly from his groin under his swollen abdomen but there was nothing funny about it, Sephiroth had been well blessed by the Goddess!

Sephiroth thought he would be shy to be fully naked in his true from before Tifa, but instead felt like it was natural, yet felt a touch of vanity that he couldn't be like how he looked before he got pregnant, but that form had been untouched and if anything, his pregnancy had freed him of his inhabitations and loath of skin on skin contact as much as his female body normally did. "No I want you like this" he said as he examined her body, knowing how to pleasure it from his own sexual excursions as a female. It was like he had the blueprints to Tifa's body in his mind. "Do you want me?" He asked her as he sat beside her.

"Yes" she said touching his cheek and it was like he wanted to melt into her body and become one with her. "But you're a virgin in this form. Don't you want your first time to be with someone special, someone you care deeply about?" She asked him.

"I want my first time to be with you" he said honestly. "I'm just not sure how best to go about it" he said looking down at his belly.

"I have a suggestion" Tifa said.

She looked over her shoulder at him as he caressed her body while she was on her hands and knees before him, he draped himself across her back so that his long, soft hair fell on either side of her and he kissed her, running his hands forward along her sides and then under her chest to caress her low hanging breasts to tease her ultra sensitive nipples in a way that caused her to mew.

He drew back a bit to playfully nibble the lob of one ear while his hands caressed the smooth flesh of her back downwards, tracing a finger down the knobs of her spinal column until he reached the pert plush globes of her elevated cheeks and looked to where the petals of her sex were unfurled and already moist looking. He was glad now of exploring his sexuality as a female because he knew how to be gentle, he knew how to prepare a woman to be loved from Tifa herself, who was a generous lover and well endowed in her male form.

Leaning forward he placed his lips on her sex, gently kissing it before beginning to tongue her from behind, lightly entering her pouting core and teasing her clit. She was shaking from the stimuli, her hips swaying in time to his licks while he penetrated her with his fingers in imitation of what he would give her soon. He worked her until she gasped out his name as she came.

Moving behind her, he placed the bulbous head of his huge endowment against her soft lips and placed his hands on her hips.

Using gentle forward and back rocking motions, he nudged himself within her a millimeter at a time, mastering his time. He hissed when he was locked within her, she was exceedingly tight and she cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain and panted as her body stretched to accommodate his girth, shivering slightly.

"Just pause for a bit" she said. He did and then began to plunge slowly in and out of her and Tifa groaned, he was so big that he was touching her everywhere until it felt like she was vibrating around him.

Sephiroth eyes slammed shut at how she tightened on him like a vice, yet stretched around him until he moved more easily inside of her.

She gasped at the heat, her arousal swung upwards in a huge surge. His thickness pushed, tunneling deep. She wiggled and he groaned as he cupped her breasts and teased her dangling nipples, she moaned softly. Sweet sparks tingled outward from her nipples.

He withdrew and then thrust back in, giving her his full length. She gasped, whimpering as the sweet sensation overtook her as her orgasm approached. They melted into motion, her body meeting his with a backstroke with each of his thrusts, bumping and grinding as his hips circled, pumped and pounded at her. She cried out as her cum coated his thick shaft.

This spiked his own arousal as his own growls were coming faster and more frequently as they tore from his throat with abandonment. They lost all finesse, all delicacy. This was raw, primitive sex and god how she loved it.

She unraveled, she screamed again as orgasm sent her up, tore her into bits, wrecked her composure and she sobbed through the bliss.

Sephiroth was faring no better as his first bodily climax as a male, heat poured off of him, his body a quiver with the need to climax and with a final thrust home, he coated her silken walls with his thick, hot cum.

Both were a sweaty disheveled mess afterwards as she limped into the bathroom and retrieved a warm wash cloth and towel for him to clean himself with and got back into bed, hugging his belly against her own and laughed when she was nudged from within it by tiny limbs. "It seems we woke our daughter up" she said as she placed her forehead against his and lay her hand on the firm flesh of his belly. Their last ultrasound had confirmed this.

Soon they snuggled up and fell asleep but Sephiroth couldn't sleep right away, knowing that his solace, the only happiness he had ever known would soon come to an end. It had to.


	5. Chapter 5

The male Tifa was behind the female Sephiroth as she was on her knees on the bed and holding onto two posters of the headboard, of the four poster bed inside her room while Tifa took her from behind. The slight angle allowed him to penetrate her in a way that was deep yet comfortable for the nine-month pregnant girl. "So good" Sephiroth moaned out, turning to kiss her now male lover as Tifa pumped inside her.

He held her in an embrace with one arm just under her breasts in support to, holding her bare back flush with his naked chest and his other arm was braced around one of her hips while he toyed with her clit.

"You can never get enough" she teased the flushed long-haired woman. In this form, Sephiroth's silvery waterfall of his hair that normally cascaded to his midthighs, went to her shins and now pooled beneath their knees. To make love to Sephiroth in either form was akin to making love to a fey-like or angelic being based in his unusual hair colour alone and almost albino complexion. That and it often meant getting a mouthful of hair as a side note.

"Don't stop" she almost begged Tifa in her bell like voice, she could feel another orgasm coming so close that she could practically taste it. They normally made love as male and female, but both enjoyed a little gender shifting once in a while and this was possibly their last opportunity as Sephiroth was to have a c-section later that week. Sephiroth had put his foot down at the idea of future gender shifting roles during coitus for obvious reasons.

"As if I would leave you unsatisfied" Tifa purred into the shell of her ear as he pumped as fast as he dared into Sephiroth's hyper sensitive pussy while redoubled stroking the completely exposed pearl of her sex. Waiting for Sephiroth's wail that she was orgasming and soon it came and Sephiroth dug her fingers into the bands of Tifa's supportive arms and gave into the sweet sensation as it washed over her. Her girly cum actually leaked from her to coat Tifa's penis...and kept coming to soak the bed beneath them.

Tifa was the first person to guess what had happened and quickly withdrew from her sheath without ejaculating into the still writhing of body of Sephiroth for fear of infection.

Sephiroth was mortified, "did I just wet myself?" She asked Tifa with a blush.

"Your water just broke" she said gathering up the 5 ft. 7" pregnant female up into her arms to help clean her.

"But that is impossible, I'm to deliver by c-section" she objected as Tifa carried her to the washroom.

"It normally takes twenty four hours before contractions start, you will safely be male by then" she said as she set her down to start a shower for them. "After our shower, you'll get some rest and be fine for surgery in a couple of days. You only have to worry if you're getting contractions" Tifa explained.

"What do they feel like?" Sephiroth asked him.

"Like stomach cramps" Tifa answered her. "Why?" He asked her.

"I've had those going on for a while now" Sephiroth naively admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tifa asked her.

"I don't see the state of my bowels to be your business. They are only slight and I can tolerate a lot of pain" she said drawing herself up to her full height. "Where are you going?" She called after Tifa's retreating back, who came back with a pair of her own short and a t-shirt.

"Take your shower while I call Dr. Campbell to tell him to ready the birthing room in his clinic" Tifa ordered her.

"Wait you think that I'm in labour? But I can't give birth...like this. I have a c-section scheduled" the girl protested but without any heat behind it, going pale.

"Tell that to the baby, this kid is trying to get out of you through your now present birth channel" Tifa said.

After a quick shower and the world's fastest packing job, Tifa drove them to the clinic. Dr. Campbell could only stare as he met for the first time, the other gender forms of the odd couple, the now tall, handsome male Tifa and the more petite, nubile and willowy female Sephiroth, it was a thoroughly weird experience for him.

Sephiroth was quickly and embarrassingly dressed in a short pink nighty of Tifa's at her refusal to wear a bleach smelling hospital gown and had to give a urine test and had her vital signs checked and those of the baby. It was declared she was in labour after a quick abdominal and vagina examination. Sephiroth just looked at the nurse blankly when the nurse asked if they had a birth plan until Dr. Campbell took her aside and explained the situation. Her eyes seemed to bulge out of the woman's head, "great idea to swap tonight" Sephiroth said sourly when they were escorted into the birthing chamber.

"Your idea; I was perfectly happy with the idea of riding you, but you were too vain for that with your big belly and all" Tifa said.

"Now what do I do, just lie down and wait for it to come?" Sephiroth asked.

"You're in active labour. You can sit in the hot tub, watch TV on the exercise ball or watch a movie, slow dance with your partner or just have them walk you" the nurse suggested.

"Why would I want to do any of those activities?" Sephiroth demanded, looking at the woman like she was insane.

"It is best to stay active and on your feet as much as possible to allow gravity to help your baby position itself correctly" the nurse explained.

"Should we spar?" Sephiroth asked Tifa and the nurse went wide eyed at the idea.

"Certainly not, you really would make a horrible woman, Sephiroth, you are far too impatient" Tifa chided him.

"This is really boring" Sephiroth complained from where she squatted on an exercise ball while Tifa rubbed her back.

"Rock your hips" Tifa instructed her.

"How do you know all this stuff?" She snapped.

"I've been reading up on it unlike you Mr. Who-Cares-I'm-Having-A-C-Section. I have another materia for later if you don't give birth during this one" Tifa assured him.

"But that would stop all this madness" she pointed out.

"It would stress the baby having gone through all those changes to deliver, only to have it blocked. Sorry, Mister, you are having this the usual way" Tifa said.

Sephiroth just let lose a string of curse words that would have made a sailor blush with shame and then winced as a contraction seemed to dig into her privates with a jagged pain.

"Just walk through it" Tifa said drawing her to her feet.

"You should have been a drill sergeant; that's their answer to everything from pulling a muscle to being kicked in the balls" Sephiroth grumbled.

Tifa had changed back into being a woman and had given Sephiroth another materia. She had her cradled in her arms as she headed towards hard labour, slightly wincing. "Are you okay?" Tifa asked her as she timed the contractions; they were thirty seconds apart.

"I've been trying to think of a way to ask you for a long time and you never seem to have a proper answer when we do talk about it. Why me? There were tons of guys for you to "experiment" with at your bar that night" Sephiroth said, trying to distract herself from the pain and high on painkillers and, needing to know the full reason for once and for all.

"I don't really have an answer. I chose you mainly as whim because you were gorgeous but the main reason is, I knew you were a virgin. Cloud told me and I got sick of you looking so smug and superior compared to the rest of us, like you would never consent to associate with us mere mortals, I wanted to show you how human you were" Tifa said completely honestly.

"I didn't feel that way, I was alone because I don't have anyone to talk to. I've been alone since I found myself out of lifestream and back here and I didn't want to be, my friends were there with me. Perhaps that was meant as some kind of revenge from Aerirth? I have no place in this time, Rufus only gave me my rank back by way of apology. No one wants me to be here, yet here I am" Sephiroth admitted.

"I didn't know" Tifa said, realizing how out of place he must feel as if for the first time.

"I only frequented your bar because at least people there tolerate me because some knew me from before. Getting insulted on a regular basis based on what happened in the past is normal, I have had places outright ban my patronage of their establishments" he said.

"And then this happened" Tifa said.

"I almost don't mind, at least I have you during this time. I shall stay out of your life after the baby is born" she promised her, though it looked like her eyes swam with tears.

"What an odd thing to say. We can share custody" she said.

"But Rufus made me sign a contract that I was acting as surrogate. He was perfectly clear on that point" Sephiroth said in confusion, trying not to show the pain.

"Fuck that, it's our kid and I fully intend to keep on jumping your fine ass. Our relationship after you give birth is ours to decide" she firmly said as she massaged her belly and lower back, "just breath" she instructed her.

"Stop telling me to walk or breath, I've done both since I was under a year old without instructions from you" Sephiroth snapped in irritation.

"Here, why don't you get on your hands and knees for a while?" Tifa suggested.

"Really you're thinking about sex at t a time like this?" Sephiroth sarcastically groused.

"It is good to help the baby position itself" Tifa explained.

"Fine, but you had better not come near me when I'm in female form ever again or I'll cut your balls off" she cried and then went to silently gasp as she normally did when trying to repress pain.

"Why don't you groan out loud and breath?" She asked her, ignoring her threat, considering Tifa normally a female. "It's a better way to deal with the pain."

"I'll deal with my pain in my own way" she snapped. The doctor and nurses were simply baffled by their conversation and the woman's pain tolerance at how she was able to carry on such an involved conversation during hard labour. However it all went south from there while nearing the last stretch, as a sweat soaked Sephiroth shuddered in Tifa's arms as she lay in bed behind her, She had her arms wrapped around the panting girl, helping her with her movements on the doctor's orders.

Sephiroth was experiencing the most intimate pain she had ever felt in her life. "Make it stop, things that should not be shifting, are. My more intimate areas feel at max limit! " she begged

"We need just one more huge push" the obstetrician ordered Sephiroth.

"I can't" she grunted out.

Tifa pushed her hair away from her sweaty brow.

"yes you can, you never give up. Or don't you have the guts?" She asked her.

"Fuck you" she finally cried out in pain for once and bore down for all she was worth and then wailed loudly as the child slid from her, had one look at the blood-covered purple thing and fainted.

"Sephiroth, you did it" Tifa cried and then realized her lover was dead to the world and got up and lowered her back onto the pillows.

She got to hold her new daughter, noticing that the infant had a dark fringe of hair already and Sephiroth's eyes as they would have been if they didn't glow and then allowed them to take her to the nursery and turned her attention back to Sephiroth.

"Can I bathe her? When in his male form, he's really fussy about his appearance and wouldn't want to wake up like this" she explained to the nurse.

"Give her a warm water bath, not hot" the nurse said leading her to washroom while she cradled Sephiroth in her arms, she weighted little in this form.

She filled out the tub and then carefully set her in it and decided to forego washing her hair as it had only been washed that morning, so she quickly bathed her and then brushed her hair free of tangles and dried her.

Tifa took her into a recovery room and dressed her in a pair of pajamas she had bought for her male body. They were miles too big, but knew she would be fine when she reverted to her larger form. Tifa noted that her belly was already started to flatten and knew would probably be as flat a pancake upon his reawakening. She tucked the girl in and kissed her gently on the cheek, wanting her mate to be comfort and felt such a wave of tenderness towards him.

"How did it go?" Rufus interrupting the tender scene by stepping into the room, having asked for the hospital to call him when the odd birth took place.

"Sephiroth fainted at the end, proving men are not meant to give birth" Tifa said fondly. "Well that and the pain medication must have thrown his system off, he should be awake soon."

"I can wait with him while you go to the nursery" Rufus volunteered.

"That would be great" Tifa said, "I could sure use a cup of coffee" she added with a yawn.

"Glad to help" he said giving her a friendly smile which faded as soon as she left the room, leaving a note for Sephiroth and turned his attention to the slumbering Sephiroth, who looked so benign in her pajamas. Rufus only glanced away and then back and Sephiroth was suddenly male and found the transformation to be remarkable.

"Water" he groan on awaking and Rufus poured some and handed it to him.

"Rufus" he said to him.

"Sephiroth. Well it seems you're a mother now" he said facetiously and the man winced tiredly at this, feeling like he had personally taken all of SOLDIERS and aching in places he didn't want to think about.

"Can I see my daughter?" He asked him.

"I think it's better if you don't" Rufus said.

"But Tifa and I were planning to..." Sephiroth said with a frown.

"Tifa and the baby are better off without you, you know that anything associated with yourself can lead to trouble" Rufus pointed out. "You're lucky, the child looks nothing like you. She can lead a normal life without any of your more, unique features disclosing you as her mother. Wouldn't you want that for your child?" Rufus asked him.

"I would like to know her" Sephiroth said firmly. "Tifa offered to share custody, she's been very kind to me."

"Yes I'm sure she waited on you hand and foot to obtain that child and done things she's not proud of to keep you happy" Rufus said crossing his hands before his thin chest and noticed that Sephiroth flinched at this. "Come on, you're both adults. I'm not saying she didn't enjoy you but what further need has she of you? She doesn't unless you she wants siblings for her daughter" Rufus bluntly said.

"I want to talk to Tifa" Sephiroth stubbornly said.

"You're not a child. Do you think she suddenly fell for you? You're her enemy who tried to kill her, killed her father along with everyone in her hometown and burned it to the ground...and even took away her ability to procreate as a woman. Tifa is a woman who only loves one man and that sure isn't you. If I were you, I would just go away. In fact, I command you to take a couple more months off and come back to me and tell me if it is worth it to you to even keep your title. I know you have more than enough money to support yourself for twenty more lifetimes. It hardly seems worth the effort to have to go to work in a poison environment where everyone despises you. As for your child, do you want her to be ashamed of who her mother/father is? I'll leave you to make your decision" he said softly closing the door him, after palming Tifa's note to Sephiroth and Sephiroth just managed to choke back a sob.

He got out of bed and realized Rufus was probably correct, of course they would be better off without him, he realized and found his suitcase noticing that Tifa had packed his pre-pregnancy clothes. He got dressed. He supposed the only thing about this bitter experience is his belly was back to its normal flat chiseled firmness and scar free. His shirt was kind of baggy in the chest area, but he knew that working out as normal would bring back muscular mass in that thought in mind, he flew away one of his safe houses.


	6. Chapter 6

Even Sephiroth was winded after the vigorous training he had put himself through in order to get back in shape and cursed his need to taper off his full exercising ritual during...that time. He now was pretty much back at his physical peak and worked out twice as hard as he used to, he had to do something to stave off the boredom of not having a soul to talk to, to hug to...his mind refused to go back into that gutter again. He was now celibate as he was meant to be.

He was no stranger to his own company and had certainly never needed anyone before, he was self reliant. Yet why was he so miserable?

He had been at his safe house for over a month now, he was embarrassed now to remember barely being able to fly in his groggy state and getting to the house and going directly to the bed, not even bothering to wash the musty and dank sheets. His body aching from muscle strain and his nether regions felt like someone had taken a cheese grater to them, even though his body had shifted. He had put down his suitcase, practically ripped his clothes from himself and had cried himself to sleep, that his time spent with Tifa had all been a ruse.

He got up resolved that he would come to forget her and the-her child, yet somehow that there was a child in the world born from him made him feel elated. It would have been better if she hadn't been born from his own body, but she was here and would have a great life with Tifa as a mother. As bitter as the memory was to him, he couldn't fault Tifa for being an excellent, though deceitful caretaker. For all the wrong that he had done, she was something positive.

He was living in little more than a cabin that he owned under another name and was maintained under an umbrella corporation, he had several such places scattered all over the globe due to his having a perfectly justified paranoid nature. It was perfectly isolated and much more lavish and comfortable on the inside then it appeared on the outside. It had a well stocked pantry and freezer full of food and upscale appliances. Although the cabin had a shower and bathtub, he preferred bathing in the hot spring located in the backyard and made his own outdoor onsen by locating a pagoda over top and adding boulders to lounge against. He washed up and moaned out loud as he settled into the deliciously warm water as it embraced him like a lover . He almost looked over his shoulder to ask Tifa to wash his back and then remembered.

When had he gotten to used to her company? He did appreciate the peacefulness of the setting but felt like something was missing, he found himself putting on the TV just for the background noise. Then he would get furious when he found his eyes drifting to the set to follow the soap opera that he had taken to watching with Tifa and would find himself either infuriated or elated at the plot developments. So he would firmly shut it off or else put on an infomercial channel and would actually feel the urge to order stuff displayed there, just so he could talk to someone. As if he needed a set of crystal wine glasses or a bunt pan, he neither drank or baked!

He then wondered what do with his life. The more he thought about his rank, the more a joke it seemed. He was the General of Nothing. He had only agreed to take on the role again to fit in somewhere in society and was little more than Rufus's pet, taking on public appearances the slight blonde didn't wish to do himself. Sephiroth wondered if it was worth it.

He had more than enough money to support himself in anything he chose to do. In fact, if he were to put all of his gil into one giant pile, it would cover a small town and be a nice, comfy bed for fornication. He sighed at how his mind refused to remain free of sexual thoughts. He certainly didn't dwell on them before, but now that he had finally breached the great unknown himself, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Was he sexually frustrated? Well his body had better get used to it, it only caused his heart to hurt. Romantic entanglements were not meant for him, yet he missed it all. How it felt to have a warm body nestled against his, the bodily pleasures experienced during intercourse itself and the sweet euphoria of release and utter contentment and peacefulness of afterplay. He could remember all of it and forgetting it would not work, he could never forget a thing.

Tifa

Tifa examined the infant in her arms as she bottle fed her, she was beautiful, the most attractive child Tifa had ever beheld. Even as a new born she had been beautiful, she had washed clean to reveal a pearly complexion that was almost a perfect blending of both of her parent's skin tones. The fringe of hair on her head was almost as dark as Tifa's own. However, she had Sephiroth's green slit pupiled eyes and they were large with her father's long sooty black eyelashes in her round infant face and her lips already looking like his.

Tifa couldn't believe it when she returned to the recovery room bearing Midori to introduce her to Sephiroth, wanting him to confirm that he liked the name. Rufus had said he had left. Tifa had refused to believe it, thinking the Shinra President was just playing a joke and Sephiroth would be back. She had demanded that he be produced when Rufus had tried to explain the solitary man's actions, she countered every argument with one of her own. That they had planned on joint custody until her friends got used to them as a couple. Several nights would be spent together as a family until it became permanent. That she wanted him, she loved him and he wanted their child. He wouldn't just leave, he couldn't. She had then demanded that Rufus dispatch everyone under his command to find him and drag him back if necessary. "Just let him go" Rufus said looking sadly at her. "He's not meant to have a family."

"Well he has one" she cried and broke into tears.

It took her the better part of a month to pull herself together to be a proper mother to the little girl but Yuffie helped her out a lot, to be joined by Shera and Barnet with Marlene, all of whom were willing to pitch in. She waited for her PHS to ring or to receive some other form of communication from Sephiroth, begging her to take him back, to want to at least meet his daughter, but nothing ever came.

So she got revenge in other forms, everyday she would take Midori to WRO headquarters and hurl insults at his office, she knew he wasn't there in her rational mind, but somehow the action made her feel better. She would do this daily until security gently removed her ao the office workers could go about their daily work. Most thought she was a crazy woman stalking the General and had no sympathy for her.

Only one man knew better, he was now working in reception but had formerly been General's Sephiroth personal assistant.

Daniel Wu, was half Wutaian and had a perfect blending of their almost androgynous, delicate features with cheekbones for days, large pale blue eyes and full lips. He wore his black hair in a short military style that just enhanced the beauty of his face and a body that filled out his WRO clerical office attire like a dream. He was kind and friendly and felt great sympathy for the woman shouting abuse at the General's empty office. Rufus had explained to him that the General actually had had a one night stand with her and she believed the child to be his, but it looked nothing like him. Rufus had told him to ignore her and not to get too close to the baby.

He was watching as Tifa yelled out "Midori looks like she might have gotten your lips, she had better not have! I don't want my daughter to have two flaccid pieces of veal stuck together on her face like you do. Or have a stupid little bubble butt like you. What thin guy has a prominent ass like that?"

Dan sighed as he tried to get on with his filing but Tifa's catcalling was getting to him. "Just so you know, I sold my bar and am going to get my teaching certificate for early childhood education. So I'm living with Vincent for now and am being his housekeeper to thank him. He had such a nice, big bed. Perhaps I should join him in it one day?" she yelled. Then she turned around to find the man in question just getting out of a meeting and blushing as red as his cape. "Sorry I didn't know you were here today" she apologized to him as he took her arm and hustled her off with Midori in tow, silently wishing Sephiroth were much younger so he could put his son over his knee and teach how to treat women. Vincent had taken Tifa in so that he could protect her and his grandchild until the lunkhead came to his senses.

Dan had to witness this daily, with him being in the main reception area and all. "Miss-Tifa, why do you come here when you know he's not here?" Dan asked her finally, breaking the rule about him not interacting with her.

"He's going to be back here someday and I want to be ready when the miserable coward shows his sickly pale face" she explained with a face like thunder as she held the small girl in a bunny eared parka to her breasts. Dan was grateful how silent a child she was, she normally slept through her mother's triads.

"Well he's not know, I should know" Dan said.

"Why you in particular?" she asked, eyeing the gorgeous man. "Perhaps I should check your bed for him?" she asked him with suspicion in her voice.

"I was the General's personal assistant and would probably be something akin to a friend to him, as much as he allows someone to be" Dan explained to the petite woman.

"I know what you mean by that" she said with a slight smile.

"All you would find is my bed is most likely my cat and my boyfriend, Reno as he's working the late shift tonight. The General never sought entrance into my bed, though it would have been accepted at the time I was single." Dan explained. "I understand you slept with him."

"I did, is that against the law?" she asked him.

"No, I didn't, is that against the law?' Dan countered. Tifa just smiled. "Is there somewhere I can change Midori out of her parka?" she asked him, warming to the man.

"The General's office, you can beat on his chair if you want" Dan suggested and she laughed.

"So you're dating Reno the TURK?" she asked him as she placed the baby on his desk.

"We met at the office" he explained as he looked on, curious as he had never gotten a close look at the baby from his vantage point behind the reception desk. He guessed her to be a couple of months old and she made a snuffling sound when removed from her parka and opened her eyes to give her mother an almost accusatory look and Dan froze. He knew those eyes and recognized that look!

"She's Sephiroth's daughter" he said in shock.

"I didn't get her at a bluelight special in Kmart, of course she is. What have you heard?" Tifa asked him and her eyes widened with shock at what the man repeated. "But Rufus is a friend of mine, why would he say such a thing about me?"

"I don't know, but there is something funny going on. I would like to act as your spy here if you permit me and I'm sure Reno would help us try to locate Sephiroth" he suggested.

"Thank you, I lo-Midori needs her father" Tifa said, tears welling up at his kindness.

Sephiroth

Sephiroth admired how the renovations were coming on the mako treatment center he was building and thought Tifa would have been pleased with his gesture. He quashed that thought, he tried not to think of them, imagining that his unknown daughter would be better off living the life of a regular human, blissfully unaware of her unusual heritage. As for Tifa, she would probably marry Cloud, Sephiroth decided, ignoring how it bothered him.

The idea for a mako treatment center had come to him while talking to Dr. Campbell one day, when he realized how few doctors and nurses knew how to deal with mako enhanced people and the idea was born. He had bought the property adjacent to his safe house that contained an old mansion that was still structurally sound. He spread the word around that people who specialized in that field would be interviewed for the opening of the Hewley-Rhapsodos-Fair Memorial Treatment Center.

He already had inquiries pouring in about it and realized he had found a purpose in life, he didn't need a title or rank to fit in, everyone now knew the true story of his life and knew he was a survivor. He didn't have to hide, he didn't have to live in a world that despised him. He could live here and manage the treatment center made for people like him; his own men. He felt so positive about it that he was having a smaller private home built on the same land for himself and planned to add more cabins for the more mobile long term care patients who preferred their privacy. He was even considering going to medical school to become a qualified doctor himself. He certainly had the intelligence for such a venture, who knows what he would have achieved if allowed free reign over his own life? However, he was starting over again and things were going to be different this time around.

He couldn't wait to return to WRO headquarters to resign his post, he didn't need it anymore. He was just waiting until the center opened.

Rufus

Rufus looked out the window when the motorcycle tore into the WRO parking lot and was parked by the unruly haired blonde man. He got off it and pushed his hair back, only for it to spring smugly up again in spikes, like pesky dandelions after a lawnmower has tried to take them down. He opened a compartment of his vehicle and got out a package, long legs that bellied his small stature carried him up the steps to the reception area. Rufus hurried quickly forward.

"President, there is a package here from you" Dan said unnecessary.

"Why thank you for bringing it, Cloud. Are you having a good day?" Rufus asked the courier as his heart skipped a beat.

"Yes it is a lovely day out" the amicable blonde said with a smile on his baby face. "Are you well Mr. President?" he asked him.

"Please call me Rufus" Rufus said, hoping he didn't sound like he was simpering. "Yes I am and I really must commend you on your excellent delivery service" he said.

"It's my pleasure. You are giving me so much business lately, I have had to hire more drivers" he replied.

"You will deliver all of my packages personally, won't you?" Rufus said with a small frown at this tidbit of information.

"Of course" he said.

"Oh thank you. Have a wonderful day" he said.

"You as well" Cloud said and left while Rufus looked after him. He was surprised when it was announced that he had a phone call from Sephiroth.

"General" he said as he picked it up.

"Not for much longer, I have decided to take your advice. I'm resigning my post and doing my own version of withdrawing from society" he said.

"And Tifa and Midori?" Rufus asked him sharply.

"Is that what she called her?" Sephiroth said with longing in his voice that made Rufus cringed.

"Forget about them both, you signed a contract to that effect."

"I've been keeping my distance" Sephiroth coldly said.

"She could sue you" Rufus reminded him and then hung up and he got out the velvet covered box and glanced at this yet again.

Tifa

Tifa cringed at the dinner invitation from Rufus. Ever since Midori was born, he had inserted himself into their lives, when Tifa just wanted to grieve over Sephiroth's rejection of them both and get on with her life as a new mother. Yet Rufus would always find some excuse to drop by to see how they were doing and coo over Midori.

Tifa had assumed that this would stop as soon as she moved into Vincent's mansion, but he would just use having business with Vincent as an excuse to be granted access to his place and then seek Tifa and Midori out and would play with Midori as if she were a doll and refer to himself as Uncle Rufus.

Tifa found his attention to be cloying, it was like he was trying to court her through her child and she wasn't attracted to him in the least. Yes he was attractive, but Tifa preferred her men more masculine in appearance, Rufus was almost as pretty as Tifa herself. Tifa sensed that Vincent knew she didn't appreciate Rufus's attention at how he would always remain present during his unannounced visits and try to keep him distracted.

Yuffie and Tseng agreed to watch Midori while Tifa had the limousine pick her up to take her to the mansion. She was shown into a well appointed formal dining room and given a glass of wine upon request. She studied the furniture, they were all exquisitely carved antiques and the dark hardwood table alone looked like it had been carved from a single tree in a Wutaian design. Along with the chairs, which looked they had decimated the remainder of the forest to carve side boards constructed of matching wood with animal patterns painted on them and inlaid with mother of pearl. The walls were painted white with dark wood fret overlays with matching columns and red silk screens served as the main decoration. The whole place reeked of money.

Tifa sipped her wine while she idly wondered what was keeping Rufus, when a beautiful woman joined her. Her short blonde hair was styled into a wavy hairdo and she had a beautifully made up face. her make up was applied to subtly highlight her large crystalline blue eyes. She was tall for a woman, made taller still with pumps. The ice blue suit with a black blouse underneath had been expensively cut to give her the illusion of more curves than she actually possessed. Her bosom firm and just in proportion to her statuesque body. Tifa could have sworn she had never seen her before, yet there was something familiar about her. Perhaps it was the resemblance she bore to Rufus himself? She certainly looked like a Shinra. Tifa was confused as she hadn't ever heard of Rufus having a sister. "I'm sorry have we met? I'm Tifa" she introduced herself.

"Tifa it's me" she said in a carefully practiced feminine voice.

"Rufus?" Tifa said in surprise, realizing who she actually was talking to. "I'm sorry but; what the hell?"

"This is me, I'm a cross dresser and prefer the male gender. I'm Raquel Shinra when I'm like this" she introduced herself.

"Why are you showing this to me?" Tifa asked her in confusion.

"Don't you see? As the heir to the Shinra house, I am expected to marry a woman and provide an heir and I don't really like women. But don't you see that the materia Tseng introduced us to could open a whole new world for us? I had yourself and Sephiroth spied upon" Rufus admitted.

"Why would you do that?" Tifa asked him, drawing back at his admission.

"Because you're so uniquely beautiful in either form and not adverse to being with a woman and you have something I need; you have a child and few people know the real identity of her father. Don't you see? There is magic that can change a person's appearance that could make her eyes look like regular human pupils. I could claim her as my daughter, I could give you both the world if you want it. Wouldn't you want that for Midori? She would grow up a Shinra and having the best of everything. Marry me and we can be a family and no one would ever need to know what goes on in our bedroom. What more do you need Tifa?" He asked her. Holding out the ring box.

Tifa studied the beautiful and large diamond ring inside and closed it and handed it back, "I need love" she declared.

"The love of Cloud?" She asked her with bile in the voice.

"No, I need Sephiroth" Tifa explained.

"But he's your enemy" Rufus said with a frown.

"He was at first. But do you honestly think I could be with a person for the duration of a pregnancy where they are carrying my child, need affection from me and sleep with them and not develop feelings for them? Cloud was a crush from my past. I had the man I love and won't stop looking for him. What you are offering me is tempting and I do thank you for the honour you're bestowing on me, but I have someone I love and Midori has a father already. I'm not going to alter her to make her more socially acceptable. The world is changing and history is being rewritten, people are now aware that Sephiroth was a victim. Why should Midori suffer?" Tifa said with a shrug.

"You love him as a man?" Rufus asked her dubiously.

"As a person. If you truly love someone, their gender shouldn't matter and I hope you find someone who loves you the same way" she said and went to depart.

"What if he doesn't come back" Rufus asked her departing back.

"He will, the stubborn ass knows that his place is with me and his daughter" Tifa replied.

"Do you love someone?" She asked him.

"There is a man but..." He said.

"Then you should tell him and hopefully he feels the same way. If you were to court a normal woman only for a heir, you will gain nothing but a very unhappy spouse and you both will be miserable" Tifa said turning around and then went forward and pressed a kiss to powered cheek and left.

Rufus could only contemplate this.

The next day he walked into the office and stopped at the reception desk. "Dan is Reno free tomorrow?" He asked Dan.

"If you request, I'm sure he'll be" Dan said snapping to attention.

"I need to you accompany Tifa, Midori to Sephiroth's place and ask Tseng and Yuffie to come along" Rufus said.

"Sephiroth?" Dan said in surprise.

"Yes as in General Sephiroth, long silver hair, cattish eyes? Sound familiar? The same man that all of you have been search for on behalf of Tifa" he deadpanned.

"Yes sir" Dan said with a squeak in his voice. Anything else?" Dan asked him.

"One more thing Cloud Strife is bringing over a very important delivery from Tseng, it is dangerous materia that should not be handled without gloves. Do not open the package under any circumstances. Please ask Cloud to bring it directly to my office when he gets here. Tell him to let himself in" he said walking down the hallway in the direction of the WRO clinic, wanting to consult with Dr. Campbell about getting the materia analyzed to see if the effects could be made more permanent...and remove the conceptive components of it.

His lips quirked in amusement at the new poster. He knew that most of his best men were trying to track down Sephiroth in behalf of Tifa. Most of which were augmented and had no need to go to a clinic. But if they had gone, they would have seen the advertising for Sephiroth's Hewley-Rhapsodos-Fair Memorial Treatment Center and figured it out right away. Had they called the number listed; he would have been found in a jiffy. Rufus could only laugh at how funny life was sometimes.

However, he returned to his office and changed into the low heeled pumps and expensive black dress after putting on his padded foundation undergarments, then draped a towel over his shoulders and did his makeup and styled his hair into soft waves, added a touch of hair spray and nervously waited for Cloud.

Cloud

Cloud let himself into the dimly lit office and stared in appreciation at the beautiful blonde seated behind the desk. "Hello gorgeous" he said assuming her to be a secretary.

"Hello Cloud" she said nervously.

"Why do you seem so nervous? I don't bite" he said going into flirtatious mode and crossed his arms over his compact, but well muscled chest.

The woman seemed to draw in a breath and then stood up, she was perhaps a little taller than Cloud own height of five foot seven inches but wore heels. "Cloud, it's me" she said in a nervous voice.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked her.

"I'm Rufus" she said seeming to blush as she pushed her hair back.

"Mr. President, I'm sorry. I'll let me myself out" Cloud said when he realized who he was addressing and hastily went to the door and opened it.

"I was hoping you would stay" Rufus said, poking his fingers together nervously.

"But why?" Cloud said.

"I-I like you, I know you probably find this all very strange. I prefer being a woman when having sex. Oh forget it, I'm just making a fool of myself. You can leave Cloud, I won't bother you again" Rufus said feeling humiliated.

Cloud however, took her in his arms. "I happen to think you make a beautiful man and woman and it would be my pleasure if would date me" he smoothly said.

"Do you mean it?" Rufus asked him desperately.

Cloud just pulled her into his lap and kissed her. This caused Dan to wonder why Cloud seemed to be wearing lipstick when he exited the office looking disheveled.

Tifa

"Where are we going?" she groused for the millionth time from where she was sitting in the back seat of the stretch limo along with Rufus, Tseng, Yuffie, Midori and Reno drove while Dan accompanied him.

"You'll see" Rufus said.

"You son-of-a-tulip." Tifa said with her fists clenching and unclenching in her anger.

She frowned when the limo stopped in the parking lot of what seemed to be a mansion having work done to it with the construction workers milling about with power tools. Yet her eyes were drawn to a single person of a higher stature than all of them, even wearing worn jeans and a button up shirt and hard hat could not disguise who he was.

He turned around and froze in place, his eyes going comically wide to see her. "Tifa" he breathed.

She strode up to Sephiroth and gave him the punch in the jaw, this actually caused him to fall back and she straddled him, grabbing him by his collar. "You miserable coward, you abandon me and you abandoned your daughter," She snapped.

"I didn't abandon you" Sephiroth said."I was given to understand that my presence was unwelcomed in your life" he said in surprise at how upset she was, while rubbing his jaw.

"I ordered him to stay away, I told myself it was better for the both of you but the fact is, I wanted what Sephiroth had and I had no right to separate you. I want to make things right" Rufus said, as they both stood up. Taking Midori from Yuffie when she exited the vehicle, he handed her to the taller man. "This your daughter."

Sephiroth could only stare at his daughter's face and had to blink tears away that no one noticed. "She has my eyes. You told me you she didn't look like me at all' Sephiroth said turning his own raging eyes on Rufus, feeling so betrayed and hurt by Rufus.

"Look I know I fucked up" Rufus said, not liking how the couple was looking at him as if willing him into a conveniently pre-dug hole in the ground.

"How could you?" Tifa demanded of him.

"I think we should all sit down somewhere and talk this through, killing Rufus isn't going to help the situation and I'm sworn to protect his life no matter how badly he behaves" Tseng said and Sephiroth let them into his new house.

"Come Yuffie, let's go make some coffee" Tseng said drawing the curious woman along while Sephiroth and Tifa fixed Rufus with eyes that seem to want to strike him dead.

"I should kill you" Tifa deadpanned to him.

"Let's talk" Sephiroth intervened, sensing that Rufus was about to get a tender loving punch from Tifa, handing Midori to Dan and leading her from the room. As much as he disliked Rufus right then, he was still a dangerous man to cross.

Tifa was confused when Sephiroth hurried her into his study and locked the door behind them and turned and looked a her with a strange expression on his face.

"Sephiroth I missed you..." she said and then squeaked in surprise when he caught her lips in a searing kiss."What are you doing?" She demanded as he started to undo her blouse and kissed her again.

"Still going bra free?" He teased her giving her a rather sexy grin she was shocked he was capable of and playing with a roseate nub of her nipple in a way that wanted to make her melt.

"What are you doing? People are in the other room" Tifa said nervously at his strange behaviour.

"I'm showing you how much I missed you. It seems I owe you one a surprise seduction" he said as he picked and put her on his desk.

"But we can't now" she said was his fingers slipped past the band of her panties and into her, but the movements of his fingers inside her after so being without him for so long made her surrender and she didn't resist him when he removed the obstruction of her panties and let them fall to the ground while she helped him with his own hindering clothes and soon they made loud, ardent love together.

"What are they doing?" Yuffie said as the sounds of their coupling filled the room.

"They are being...tender after their forced separation" Tseng said, turning around so he could adjust himself.

"I didn't think the General could ever sound like that" Dan said nervously.

"Quite" Rufus said, from where he was struggling not get hard.

Just as Tifa moaned, "there, right there...oh Sephiroth, oh goddess...I'm cummmming."

"So you want to explain how this famous materia works? I keep hearing so much about it" Reno suggested, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh certainly, I have one with me" Yuffie said when she came in bearing the tray of coffees and Rufus raised his eyebrows at this and shot a smirk at Tseng that she was carrying them with her and he glared back.

"Oh Tifa, you feel so good, so good, so tight, you feel exquisite...oh fuck" Sephiroth called out.

"All you have to do is press it against bare skin, but you have to be careful not touch it unless..." she said from where she held it out to show it to Dan and Reno, carefully dropping from its protective case into her own gloved.

"Like this?" Reno asked, snatching it from her before she could protest and Tseng, Yuffie and Rufus went pale as it was it was absorbed into his skin and he actually passed out.

"Reno" Dan said, catching his lover and gently laying him on a nearby couch.

"He'll be okay, it wears off in eight hours and he will be back to normal" Yuffie assured him as the shocked looking Dan watched his tall, slender lover lose about six inches off of his height, his features soften to those of an attractive female and two medium sized breasts raised her oversized shirt and the waistband of her pants sagged on her minuscule waistline.

"Use a condom if you have sex with her" Tseng cautioned.

Sephiroth and Tifa had finished and were bringing each other up to date, "what you're doing is wonderful" she said relaxing in his arms.

"You know, we did talk about cohabitating eventually, we could start now" he suggested.

"Gee whizz. Just because I knocked you up you expect me to marry you?" she teased him.

"Isn't it supposed to be what they call "doing the right thing"?" Sephiroth asked her, "you did take my maidenhead after all" he reminded her.

"Fine, you chicks are so demanding. I guess I'm going to have to keep you barefoot and pregnant" Tifa teased him.

"Don't you even consider repeating that again! You are always to wear a condom if we decide to switch ever again" he said emphatically.

"I'll wear two" she promised.

So our strange couple finally formed a family and that was the end of it.

Or was it?

Dan and Reno

Tseng was in the washroom when he heard the distinct sound of barfing and a pale and shaky Reno came out.

"Reno, tell me when you and Dan had sex when you were a girl. You did use a condom right?" He asked him.

"The condom broke sir" Reno said. "Dan isn't into woman and had never been with one. We just thought it would be fun to try and he liked it" Reno said rinsing his mouth out with water and splashing some of his face.

"Report to the clinic and ask Dr. Campbell to give you a pregnancy test" Tseng ordered him after muttering a few choice Wutain curse word.

"But sir, surely the male pregnancy thing associated with this materia has been blown out of proportion by rumours?" Reno asked him dubiously.

"Sadly no" Tseng said in all honesty.

The Revenge of Sephiroth

Rufus wore a beautiful black peignoir set when the package arrived from Dr. Campbell during the vacation he took with Cloud to Costa Del Sol. "Cloud, Dr. Campbell has perfected the formula on the materia and removed all of the conception components of it, we can now safely make love as man and woman without protection as the goddess intended" Rufus excitedly called out to the blonde man reading on the bed.

"Come to Daddy" he said, flinging his magazine away.

The next day a note arrived:

"Sorry it was just plain materia I got from Tseng and Yuffie, that I personally sent you. Dr. Campbell is still working on the sample you provided.

Smoothies and crackers are great for when you get morning sickness.

I sure you will enjoy your pregnancy just as much as I did mine.

BTW, Tifa and I got married, sorry your invitation must have been lost in the mail.

Say hi to Cloud for me.

Yours,

Sephiroth Crescent-Valentine"

"Daddy, you just had to say Daddy" a very pale Rufus said.

Okay there is a side story chapter to finish this story but other than that, that's all for now folks! Thanks for taking this weird and magical romp with me attempting my first mpreg, which according to some reviewers, failed miserably. But it was fun to write and I shall be posting the side story this Friday. Please note that it was written in full by Sakurablossomhime.

Sid :)


	7. He's Having My Baby-Tseng and Yuffie Side Story Written Exclusively by Sakurablossomhime

He should have known better by now.

This was exactly why he was as tense as…as he had nothing to compare it to and simply opted to sit silently, stony on the couch with his face covered while his wife bounced, chirped, overall grated his already frayed nerves.

Hindsight was always 20/20, especially if one was watching for the results of a pregnancy test…for themselves.

Tseng had just walked into his open concept home on several acres in Edge. Training had been especially difficult since Rhys had decided to be an ass of himself. Apparently, there was one moron in each generation and they tended to have names that started with the letter 'R'. He'd shoulder that shit to Reno, see how he liked dealing with himself.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed away his annoyance since he was in his peaceful, two story domicile.

It also seemed like his wife was not there. Yes, he clearly was a glutton for pain even on the home front, eloping with the very real Empress of Wutai, of their homeland.

He was technically the Emperor of the very country that had given him away because of his old affiliation with Shinra Power Company. That was when it meant something different…something adverse and evil at the time.

Now Rufus Shinra and Cloud Strife acted like a monarchy of sorts with the birth of the World Regenesis Organization, or WRO abbreviated. Rufus was Queen to Cloud's Kingly rule. He kept Rufus out of old habits inculcated by his father and helped with Iliad and Sonnet Strife-Shinra, their son and daughter.

That was so odd to say: Rufus Shinra and Cloud Strife's children.

Sephiroth and Tifa had welcome their own daughter just over a year ago, starting off this new little trend.

She was a beautiful child as well.

So was his old employer's children. Such a shock of blonde hairs and blue eyes. It wasn't unexpected, just that they had Cloud's forever baby face. The fact that Yuffie had peddled her 'wares' at Rufus and had survived. Second shock was back to Cloud Strife. He'd been drifting until a beautiful crossing dressing Rufus Shinra wined and dined him and stole his heart, he seemed…content. When it was revealed Rufus Shinra was now pregnant with Cloud Strife's children, he seemed unfazed. He even married Rufus. When asked later why Rufus had did it, he'd admitted that he was shockingly more comfortable as a female but had dreaded the gender reassignment surgery. The Materia gave him his life to actually remain bisexual, leaning towards the same sex more.

Those infernal Materia got around. Even Vincent Valentine and Reeve Tuesti who had been in a relationship with each other since Omega Crisis had tried them, liking the other side of the sex of homosexual females. Them writhing around and rubbing their womanhoods together like exotic butterflies mating…was very arousing. Who even knew Vincent could make that amount of sounds and blush and Reeve a dropped dead beauty under the bearded, chiseled man. These scenes were all on video tape like the other couple's mating's. Infringing on privacy…sure, but it all made for excellent stimulus for him and the Missus.

Tseng had been genuinely amused by the errant pregnancies. This is why Yuffie Kisaragi-Xu could have all the fun she wanted as 'Sai', why he remained a male. He had been bisexual forever and was no blushing violet when it came to sex with a woman or man. Yuffie liked it, he was fond of it, it all worked.

Tseng was taking his tie off and his fingerless gloves as he unarmed himself.

He had worked open his button up shirt when he heard it: giggling.

Tseng froze with his shirt open, his gun holster just pulled from his body. He knew now he wasn't alone.

"Yuffie come out. I do not want to play right now; I am exhausted" Tseng said to his mischievous wife as he bodily turned towards the sound with his arms across his chest.

Yuffie stepped out the shadows of the foyer from an adjacent hall. The place was huge, more than needed sometimes.

"Yuffie what are you scheming? Tseng walked up to her and loomed over her, awaiting an answer.

Playing coy, Yuffie spoke with her hands behind her back clasped all the while she looked down, playing shy.

"I…I was thinking that we would play a new game together" she stated, head still down as she toed the tips of her toes in the area rug below.

Tseng's warnings were all going off but she could be truly nervous to ask him. He knew he could be prickly and cautious to a fault.

"What did you want to play spouse? "Tseng said slowly, breath coming hard for him for some reason.

Something was about to happen.

Though he loomed, he didn't see her own small fingerless gloves on each hand precariously holding something in each hand or the evil smirk the quickly graced her face as she unleashed her attack.

It was when she spoke that Tseng knew he was damned. Snapping her head up she began.

"I was thinking seeking you…and hiding a piece of me in your female form" and with the reflexes that made her a ninja, that horrifying, warming, and exciting orb was pressed against his forehead right where his tilak was, causing him to cross his eyes trying to see the unknown damage he had no hope of viewing.

He felt his body absorb it and saw through his immediate malaise, her push the other absorbed into her own mid drift.

Yuffie more or less collapsed where she stood in a heap as the change overtook her.

Due to Tseng's training against poisoning and sleeping implements, Tseng staggered to Yuffie then with his sheer will laid her in one the guest rooms. He hated he cared even after she had explicitly gone against him.

Tseng came back from the room afraid and now exhausted to passing out, which he did in the living room chair in the first living area. The last conscious though was how he'd be damned if 'Sai', Yuffie's alter ego touched his female form. He would weather this storm.

Tseng was the first to recover from the Materia's effects. He swiftly stood on guard against 'Sai' but 'she' almost lost 'her' footing due to different center of gravity.

There, on his now heaving chest bared slightly in the now comically big shirt, laid two medium sized breast tipped with taupe nipples.

Tseng grabbed either side of the shirt and just stared. 'Her' hair draped over a shoulder and the rest along her back as a heavy curtain touching the cheeks of her bottom, as all aspects were taken in and pants rode dangerously low on the new waist.

There was a shuffling causing Tseng to look up. There stood Yuffie, 'Sai' in male form practically violating 'her' with 'his' eyes.

"Ugh, I knew it, GAWD! Yuri you look good enough…to eat" Sai said that last part with a deep timbre that had the newly dubbed Yuri taking off in a run.

It was difficult to say the least with the new additions on his chest and also height difference, him now being a 5'4 ft. instead of the 6'0 ft. man he had been since the end of puberty. Sai was gaining because of his own clumsiness and almost tripping on the pants…and boxers that were barely there. With a sigh and also with self-preservation kicking in, she quickly shucked the bottoms, leaving her exposed to the world in the front and a hint of privacy from behind between his hair swaying as he ran and the ridiculously long white work shirt.

Sai teased. He knew he could have caught her at any time due to her clothing hang-ups and also simply now body mechanics. Yuffie internally would be lying if she didn't find the jiggling, unbound breast and bouncing, softly curved bubbly cheeks of Tseng's ass now hypnotizing.

'Yuri' ran around the house like a doomed prey. The more she ran, the more the infernal side effect of arousal played with her sense as the Materia did cause instant ovulation.

NO! She wouldn't go down without a fight, no matter how much more handsome 'Sai' looked in this form to her.

Sai was on fire! He had to have her! He had been playing around and letting her get away and he was about to bust. Play time was over.

Yuri had taken a hard turn into the master bedroom and decided it was a wonderful idea to head for the private garden out back. The backyard was lush and the privacy great as the grounds were large. Yuri was tiring and also agitated. As she ran, her shirt bellowing in the breeze showing all of what laid below, she tripped on a tree root and went down arms out straight with an angry, cursing yowl.

She flipped over to bound back up despite her scratches and superficial cuts.

Just as she made to crouch, a familiar yet unfamiliar weight settled on her pert bottom. The weight shifted and started to spread out evenly and ending with deep huffs of breath into her hair. Just as a withering statement was about to be released from the coined named Yuri's mouth, questing lips began to map along the path from one of her ears to pepper kisses along her lithe and pale neck.

Tseng's subconscious stuttered. It made him aroused more and angrier all at the same time. She started to speak again.

"No, Sai get off of me this instant. You know my rules" she said in the most authoritive voice, one with a bell like quality could have.

Yuffie, Sai groaned against the writhing body that was trying to claw from under the heavier weight, as her body remained cloaked in that wonderfully useless white shirt and her stomach was pressed into the soft and hardy grass outside under the high sun as the breeze blew both counterparts hair and long their skin.

"Please Tseng! You are killing me with this new body of yours. I…I know the risk. I will even wear a condom okay, I just gotta have you and in this form. You have no idea what you are doing to me even with your same cold prick attitude" Yuffie said grinding gently into the plush derrière below, causing Tseng's train of thought to scatter.

"Yuffie…" Tseng muttered as she was flipped over and the incessant kisses along her ear and neck continued as she fought the mounting desire.

Yuffie pulled back and just took in the mouthwatering visual Tseng painted.

Tseng laid cushioned on the plush grass.

Too long of sleeves covered her hands where they were kept at her sides with the slightest hint of small fingers with naturally oval nails peeking out. The white work shirt had parted to display creamy breast that shown as living ivory in the sun topped with light taupe nipples. The long and lean legs were bent at the knees where the legs met to hide her womanhood, while her once fitted dress socks drooped from right under her knees where the bunched in on themselves. She looked away from Yuffie's hungry gaze with an embarrassed blush on her face as her hair pooled in dark chocolate spools below her head with eyes showing hazel with flecks of gold in them from the sunlight bathing her body.

'Sai' almost came at the vision before him. He'd known that Tseng made a beautiful but stoic man. How much more so gorgeous when turned into a female she had lovingly named Yuri. 'Sai' knew he would have her, even if it took some coercion.

Yuri snapped her face up to look at the now bare Sai, all the while blinking against the sunlight hitting her eyes, her thick and dark eyelashes brushing barely there freckles high on her cheeks, her tilak still present in this form still marking who she really was and her widow's peak flowing back into dark depths of silken strands.

Sai again placed his weight along her.

"I do not see a condom on you. In fact, I see entirely too much of your male form right now. Your matter of body status is also not wanted" Yuri said in a sweet sounding but severe voice, all Tseng underneath as she took in Sai's excitement of the situation.

Sai lowered down again and with both hands gently parted Yuri's legs. Tseng's subconscious still wanted to choose to fight.

Sai laid along her, his need pressing the inside of her thigh.

Yuri's flush began creeping along her body. Despite the risk Tseng knew was there from using the Materia, some sick part of him wanted, no needed to feel this from Yuffie. He truly hated his weakness for all things her.

Nipping from a delicate ear lobe to her clavicle, Sai took his time with the body beneath him. Yuffie knew in her mind she would win; it was just a matter of pressing the right buttons. After all, that was what had gotten her Tseng in the first place. She would wear him down and then wear him out.

Yuri stubbornly tried to muffle the sounds her mouth wanted to make just from the simple movements that Sai was doing to her. She hated it, loved it, and feared it all in one. Just as she was certain she could keep up her walls and feign indifference, Sai took one of those dusty rose nubs into his hot mouth.

Yuri actually yelped in her surprised enjoyment of the feeling and immediately darkened three different shades of pink.

Sai smiled against the hardened nipple and treated the other to the same loving care as Yuri squirmed to get away from the treacherous mouth, inadvertently rubbing along Sai in a very intimate area with each move, causing him to moan into the fleshy nip in his mouth and that set off a moan from Yuri as well.

Yuri's hands shot up to Sai arms on the sides of her head, her fingernails digging into the skin.

Sai understood now. Yuri's breast was very sensitive. He didn't know it was enough for her to orgasm to while he now groped and massaged them while he happily nursed away.

Yuri grit her teeth at the onslaught of feelings that seemed to shoot straight from her painfully sensitive, highly aroused nipples straight to below her navel. Tseng's mind fleeted about, so revved up that it felt as though he was about to come-just from his chest being fondled.

That ball of tension in her lower abdomen had been tightening as Sai had rubbed along her sides and back to her breast. With the last of Tseng's conscious understanding what this was, he as Yuri did indeed come.

Yuri cried out brokenly and her legs attempted to slam shut. Since Sai was her middle, she writhed deliciously against him.

Yuri hated that she had come so easily and with very little effort on Sai's end who was currently smirking irritatingly at her body's response. She swore she'd fight harder. Sai needed to know that no meant no. If only she could convince her traitorous body that.

Sai saw Yuri going stony even as whispers of muscles clenching and relaxing in her abdomen slowed from her coming.

It was like that huh? Sai always loved a challenge.

With a strength eclipsed by the small and lithe frame, Sai pulled Yuri to him with her emitting an indignant squawk and Wutaian curse in her startling.

"Now, now there's no need to curse Yuri, but you may feel the need to as I show you another form of pleasure" Sai stated.

Yuri stilled. She began trying to pull away but found herself with an arm along her waist…and a prodding tongue at her clitoris.

Yuri cried out, her hair looking more tussled, eyes closed and her beginning to shake badly as Sai worked her special place over with tongue and a slight grazing of teeth over the clitoral hood. Within no time, Yuri held Sai against her flower with both of her hands, eyes cracked but glazed in the heat of passion, her right thigh shaking badly. With one last swirl along her lovely button, she stiffened and with a shriek, she came hard, pinning Sai's head with her thighs on either side.

She slowly disentangled from his head as she slumped backwards into the grass.

Sai felt like he would bust. Yuri looked so depraved, the shirt had now slipped all the way down to pool at her wrist and hands, her chest rising and falling rapidly with closed eyes.

Sai couldn't wait anymore. He slid against her bottom, causing her lust filled eyes to snap open with slight fear. She could now admit that this had been worth it but Sai still didn't wear a condom. While Tseng was not as augmented as Sephiroth, he had been exposed to Jenova cells and Mako. What if he caught on this tryst?

He'd laughed at the others. Was he strong enough should he be the next "pregnant male"?

Those same reoccurring thoughts were washed from his mind in a hot and demanding kiss.

Just as Yuri had her wits about her again, Sai had positioned himself and thrust into her.

Sai screamed out in genuine pain. Sai realized that despite Tseng having been sexually active, this side of him-had been a virgin. 

Just as Sai realized that he was breaching a hymen, he went stock still and looked stricken.

"Oh Leviathan! Why would any female go through this pain?" Yuri swallowed thickly trying not to honestly throw up at the shooting pain that seemed so acute. She began to draw in on herself, her arms covering her breast and her thighs holding onto Sai's hips like a lifeline in the hopes to scissor him in half to just close them firmly.

Yuffie mentally felt ill and repulsed by her actions. Tseng had been a genuine gentleman once she had conceded to date him for the sake of her dynasty. She'd had hated it, thinking that Vincent would come around but he never did. He saw too much of a ghost of Lucrecia Crescent in Shelke Rui. . .

Tseng had treated her like a lady though she'd been nothing less than hostile to him in the beginning. But then along the way she really noticed him. His beauty, his strength, and his intelligence. His dry humor finally made an appearance and that was what really caused them to hit it off. So when it came time to actually marry him, she couldn't complain. And oh GAWD when he'd had her body for the first time. It was everything she'd wanted. He'd been meticulous in his foreplay to ensure that she was excited. He'd saw her off at least four or five times before he had even entered into her. Oh but when he did, he covered her with his body, one arm under her and the other resting by her head, his hand tangled into her hair and he swallowed each and every cry, squeal, and moan she emitted from her mouth into his own as his gyrated and pounded into her depths.

Tseng's mind finally stopped reeling from the internal tearing. He would have thought that with him having been being sexually active that was impossible for him to be a virgin in either form but somehow it had been. He flexed the strange and new muscles around Sai's appendage that remained embedded deep inside his feminine body. While it was still sore, looking into Sai's face, Yuri saw guilt and she didn't like it. Neither of them could have known that would be the case with her. Yuri weakly bucked up against Sai getting all of his attention and a groan of pleasure.

Sai looked down at Yuri and saw the same love and understanding that the male version held for him.

"You have been badgering me forever to get me into this position. Tell me this is the best you can do?" Yuri secretly urged Sai to action because unbeknownst to him, Sai had rubbed something internally that had felt heavenly and had taken the throbbing down several notches.

Seeing that Yuri still wanted to, Sai drew out to the head of his penis remained in her, and thrust back in.

The feeling was immediate and Yuri moaned for a whole different reason. Yes, she was filled to bursting it felt but the bulbous head of Sai's penis had passed something inside her so wonderfully, she mewled out, causing her to instantly blush and try to shut down her face.

Sai is not having it. He heard that response to that movement. Focusing on her face, he sets up a steady rhythm, making sure to keep his angle he had.

This time Yuri did arch off the bed blushing deeply while crying out and moaning with each passing over that area. Tseng's subconscious supplied that it was more than likely his g-spot. No wonder Yuffie would be all over him.

Yuri touched Sai's shoulders and grabbed with her fingers. She was quickly building towards something, something that threaten to take her breath and sanity with it. She braced one hand back on her lower stomach, lifting up slightly to see where her breast bounced and jiggle and further down where they connected over and over again.

The tightening in her released with those visions in her mind, her coming with a screaming wail it was so intense from the visual stimulus that appealed to her very male subconscious and what Sai was doing to her body below with his own.

She was pulled into his lap and she made aware that Sai hadn't fell over the precipice of passion and remained hard.

Sai felt her coming around him like a thousand moon moths flying out into the sky. He staves off his end but just barely. He wanted every angle of her before he gave in. His stubbornness demanding it.

He gathered the woman into his lap onto him and began bouncing her upon his need. A sob left Yuri's mouth as Sai began moving her body again along his length. Everything was still so sensitive and in this position she could feel even more of him. Her head lulled back as she was manually moved and a steady stream of moans mixed with Wutaian slipped from her perfect lips. Her little hands were balled against Sai's chest as her eyes were glistening with unwashed tears even as she wore a permanent dark blush and her eyes were half mast. Sai picked up the pace and just as before her orgasm took Yuri, having her wrap her arms around his wide shoulders and back and dig in leaving ten perfectly shaped crescent moon shapes in their wake.

Yuri was so tired. Surely Sai was done.

Sai still out stubbornness hadn't come. He had to have her in one final way as his own energy was waning but he wanted to leave a lasting impression.

He gently de-attached Yuri and flipped her onto her arms and hands with her hips high and separated. Before Yuri could really question what was going on, Sai was back within her physically scooting her along the moss with the force.

Yuri's arms gave out immediately. She could feel everything. Every nuance, every vein, the very flare if the head of his penis as his set a brutal pace within her this time.

Each exhale was a moan while each inhale was a cry. She extended her arms in front of her tilling the soft moss with her nails she had no idea what to do with her hands. Each thrust made all that chocolate hair ripple as if it was a living entity. She lifted her face with slacken mouth to the sky and with a build up of swears in Wutaian in pitch, it at all ended in a high pitched wail as she clamped down hard on Sai earning his climax as well which set off another lesser one that she could only writhe and moan at as Sai finally claimed her lips.

Yuri…Tseng was the perfect picture of debauchery. Her face was beet red and covered in sweat and tears. She had a small path of drool coming from her mouth, and her eyes had completely clouded over to a dark chocolate, almost actually jet black as she heaved to catch her breath.

Yuffie felt a swelling of pride at her handy work.

She gently lifted the rag doll like Yuri and took her into their suite. Their she wiped her down and washed her of any dirt or grass or other fluids that remained and tucked her into bed until the Materia wore off.

Tseng woke the following day completely nude and tangled in the covers complete with bird's nest hair. He knew he'd have to face a gloating Yuffie…about yesterday. He had no idea what else was in store.

It had come to one Vincent Valentine's attention (via an overly hyper overshare from Yuffie Kisaragi in her post haze from the day before), that everyone's love making had been viewed, well everyone still at the WRO or close to the organization. That meant Rufus Shinra, Cloud Strife, Sephiroth Crescent-Valentine, Tifa Crescent-Valentine, and Reeve Tuesti and himself were on the menu. Vincent put his old TURK mentality to work and soon he had what he wanted. This was only fair if they had pried into their personal lives.

Tseng had come to the office to an odd meeting of the aforementioned people, including Reno with his husband and their daughter, the tiny tot sporting a shock of red hair that gave no doubt as to who her "mother" was…and Yuffie. He had a horrible feeling about this bit wouldn't deny his employers Rufus or Reeve.

Once in the room, he took note of the attendees and of Yuffie's guilty pleading face. He had a good idea what this was about and was turning pale quickly, but maintained his neutral face. When he looked at Vincent Valentine, more or less glare death at him as he started this whatever, it was with no remorsefulness as he sat by Reeve, he knew what it was.

They had been found out.

The video started with what had caused an ill-fitting clothed Tseng to take flight that quickly turned to just a white shirt to run from male Yuffie as a female. At the end it was wrapping with his thoroughly fucked face on a female's body, not to mention what he had said in Wutaian was understood by Rufus, Sephiroth, and definitely Vincent Valentine, asshole extraordinaire.

His face burned with the activities on the screen and he never once took his eyes off of it, as if it never affected him at all, well if you didn't see the minute frown and blush.

Rufus simply stood up and curiously adjusted himself and went to the podium.

"We are aware of your "past time" fun, we only ask for the same courtesy. After all, that was quite arousing" he said with a purr and something ravenous in those slate blue eyes, that had all the men in attendance, including Tseng himself slightly squirming.

"Meeting adjourned. Everyone will have their own personal copies via email to add to their collections" Rufus said dismissively.

Tseng's mouth actually hung open slightly agape.

The whole lot of them were perverted.

Yuffie looked relived and popped from her seat expecting it was to be something so much worse. Tseng simply glared at her for his exposure.

As he saw the overall room leaving, he didn't miss the hazed over eyes and pronounced areas on the males, some more or less pulling their significant others to find desperate release, namely Sephiroth and a chuckling Tifa.

Tseng simply mused to himself over a cup of much needed black coffee as he continued to look over his paperwork that seemed to have grown in the masses in his absence.

He continued on perfectly unhurried and the perfect picture of stoic as he glanced over at a picture on the corner of his desk.

The display showed a young man doing "bunny ears "over the head of the one in front of him while wearing an enthusiastic smile with one arm around the young woman that stood in front of him bedecked in old world silks holding her burgeoning stomach as she stared head on at the camera, in what seemed to be a tree garden of budding cherry blossoms.

Warm feelings and thoughts connected at the visual and Tseng, despite his normal demeanor felt the heat seeping into his face again at their first time (and subsequent times) in reversed roles looking on at the picture that he normally could stay disconnected to a fault from.

He was roused from his thoughts from the slight noise by the bottom of his desk. He held his cup of coffee in both hands and looked downwards at the disgruntled sight. There laid proof of their coupling (and his private downfall) squirming and fussing with her little dark head covered in her Moogle knit cap and her body in the matching jumper.

His severe look softened immediately and he gently started the floor rocker with the tip of one polished shoe gently as she lulled to sleep once again, gently sucking on her thumb.

He stared on a bit more amazed at the child that had come from him and finally with all the temperament of a new mother, tore his eyes away from the child and went back to work awaiting his wife's arrival from her mission.


End file.
